


Gentle Kisses, Warm Liquids, Deep Touch

by TeaDrinkerBarrelRider



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety, Cunnilingus, Dominant Tauriel, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Genderqueer Character, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Non-Binary Bilbo, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Stargazing, Submissive Kíli, Trans Character, Trans Kili, Trans Male Character, Vagina Monologues, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaDrinkerBarrelRider/pseuds/TeaDrinkerBarrelRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't think about it, Blue Baggins tells themself. Don't think about Kíli, don't think about Tauriel, don't think about these feelings.... and don't, under any circumstances, think about their pussies. </p>
<p>When Blue Baggins lets their best friend Kíli convince them to try out for the Vagina Monologues, they're sure it's a bad idea. Blue is shy about performing, let alone talking openly about their vagina... but Kíli and his (really intimidatingly beautiful) girlfriend Tauriel are directing rehearsals. So Blue takes the plunge, never dreaming of what kind of pleasures the three of them may find together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [owning heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274604) by [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind). 



> Blue (whose full name is Bluebell Baggins) was assigned female at birth and is non-binary, and their pronouns are they/them/theirs. Kíli is a trans guy, pronouns he/him/his.

Blue Baggins had known that getting attached to their friend Kíli had been a mistake.

Sure, Blue wasn’t so attached that they couldn’t forget about him for a few days—let him go off to snog his (really unfairly beautiful) girlfriend for awhile, as their own life returned to some semblance of normalcy and quietness; all study sessions and tea-times in the dorm room. But when he came waltzing back in with that shit-eating grin, Blue remembered: they were done for. A goner. In all kinds of trouble.

All those feelings were hitting Blue full-force this afternoon, the moment Kíli poked his head into their dorm room. “Knock, knock,” he sang, showing Blue his most winning smile. 

“Oh, it’s _you,”_ Blue said, turning down the music and setting their psych textbook aside. _It’s you, with your dumb face and your dumb hair and probably some dumb new idea for an adventure…_

Despite their irritation at having their study time interrupted, though, Blue couldn’t hide their own smile. They liked it when Kíli came around their room; it meant he came by and walked up two flights of stairs just to see them.

“What do you want, man?” Blue sighed, trying to remain annoyed as Kíli settled himself at the desk. “I’m studying.”

“Oh, sure, you’re studying.” Kíli gave an exaggerated snort. “Like you would forget to stop for your mid-afternoon snack. And if memory serves, you still have those Chips Ahoy brownie-cookies.”

Blue checked the time, and held up the phone to Kíli with a smirk. “You’re early, my friend. Mid-afternoon snack isn’t until 3:18.” 

Kíli peered at Blue’s phone, his face falling. “Six minutes? Man, I have to leave by then!”

“So you were planning to come in here, steal my cookies, and then immediately leave?”

Kíli grinned sheepishly. “Uhh… quite possibly.”

“Ha.” Blue slid down from their elevated dorm bed and dug out the package of cookies from their hiding spot (behind a stack of fall semester’s textbooks). “You’re one classy gent, Kíli.”

“Ahh, Blue!” Kíli sighed happily, as they handed over the package. “You’re literally the best person.”

“Oh, don’t get carried away.” Blue grabbed a cookie for themself, before climbing back up on the bed, stretched out on their stomach. Leave it to Kíli to charm his way into Blue’s designated snack time—and to Blue Baggins, snack times were sacred, not to be shared with just anyone.

Blue and Kíli had hit it off in their intro to gender studies course last semester, bonding first over their past experiences of discovering gender identity, and then over their love of good food and fantasy novels. Kíli was probably Blue’s best friend here at the university… Actually, definitely Blue’s best friend, if they were being honest with themself. Blue had a few other friends they hung out with from time to time, but didn’t feel this sense of easy comeradery and (at times overwhelming) affection for anyone but Kíli.

Last semester Blue had spent a lot of time in Kíli’s on-campus house; playing video games with him, reading and studying on his floor, and distracting him with frequent snack breaks. But then, because of Kíli’s busy schedule—and the aforementioned beautiful girlfriend he’d started dating in November—they hadn’t gotten to see each other as much towards the end of fall semester. When he wasn’t on a date with Tauriel, Kíli was always dashing off to some event or rehearsal or party, socializing with all types. Sometimes Blue was a little confused that such an extroverted and popular sophomore liked them so much, and considered them to be one of his closest friends—Blue, a freshman nobody who, thus far, had been too shy and lazy to join any school clubs apart from Queer Alliance.

Kíli and Blue had even made out once, while his housemates were having a party and they’d both been a little buzzed. Later they’d both insisted it was platonic… but to be honest, if he hadn’t been sort of dating Tauriel already, Blue would probably have tried to pursue something more with him. There was no denying he was attractive, and spending time with him made Blue happier and more relaxed than anything else.

“What do you need to leave for, anyway?” Blue asked him now, through a mouthful of Chips Ahoy brownie-cookie. “I thought you didn’t have any classes past three today.”

“Oh.” Kíli wiped his mouth and dug another cookie from the package. “Starting auditions with Tauriel. Which reminds me—” He turned toward them, his face turning serious. “I have a bone to pick with you, Baggins.”

Blue blinked. “W…what’ve I done?” 

“You have yet to sign up for Vagina Monologues auditions. Which end tonight.”

Blue sighed and buried their face in the comforter. “I knew it… I knew you had something up your sleeve…”

“Come _on._ It’s a fun show.” Kíli was already getting up and launching into his spiel—which Blue had already heard at least a dozen times, and it had never done anything to ease their nervousness. “It’s only four weeks of rehearsals, once a week, it’s super low commitment. Tauriel and I are directing together. I’d love to have you in it, Tauriel would love to have you…”

Blue scoffed—a little louder than they’d intended to, because Kíli actually stopped and blinked at them. “What? She would love to have you in it. Is that so hard to believe?”

“It’s just…” Blue fidgeted, trying to find the words for what made them so hesitant. “No offense, Kíli, but your girlfriend is kind of… really beautiful. Like, intimidatingly so.”

Kíli gave a little laugh. “Don’t I know it. Look, I know she can seem kind of distant and untouchable to other people, but she actually really wants to get to know you better.”

“W-what?” Blue could already feel a blush rising to their cheeks. Tauriel wanted…? And she and Kíli had actually _talked_ about them?

“Yeah, come on, dude. She knows I have good taste in friends. She wants you to be in it.” Kíli rubbed Blue’s back, then leaned down to give them a squeeze. “Plus,” he said, his voice a little quieter, “I don’t want to be the only non-cisgender person in the cast.”

Blue sighed, scratching at his stubble with one hand, the way he liked. “Kíli,” they said finally. “I’m not a performer. And you have lots of trans friends you could ask.”

“A few,” he admitted, rubbing his cheek against their hair. “But you’re my best friend. And I miss you.”

God. He probably knew they wouldn’t be able to resist that. Blue sighed again, leaning against him. “Okay, fine. Sign me up.”

Kíli’s face lit up and he kissed Blue’s cheek. “Blue, you’re literally the best person ever.”

“Oh my god,” Blue laughed, shoving him off. “You said that five seconds ago.”

“Yeah, but then I was just buttering you up. This time I really mean it.” Kíli swung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed another cookie from the package. “One for the road!”

“You’re a jerk,” Blue said, grumpily picking up their textbook once more.

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk. I’ll text you your audition time, it’s gonna be tonight.” He put the cookie in his mouth and headed out the door. “Love you!”

“Y-yeah, I—!” Blue started, as the door closed. They shoved their textbook off their lap, falling on their side and covering their rapidly blushing face. “Love you too…”

God, that boy was going to get them into all kinds of trouble. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this couldn’t be _that_ bad. Kíli auditioned for stuff all the time, and plus he was one of the directors for the Vagina Monologues. And lots of people apparently did this show every year, and enjoyed talking about their genitalia. (Out loud. Onstage. In front of many people.)

Plus, Tauriel had apparently said she wanted Blue to audition. And it’s not like Tauriel was a very intimidating, impressive, very cool person… with awesome clothes, and magical hair, and perfect facial features, and…

Blue shook themself. They were standing in the restroom Jones Hall, trying to psych themself up to head over to room 201. Where, apparently, Tauriel was finishing up hosting auditions by herself, because Kíli had had to leave for another rehearsal. Typical.

Giving themself a quick check in the mirror, Blue attempted to tidy their curls one last time. They’d been in need of a haircut for a few weeks now, and their blue hair dye was fading again... And, for some reason, they’d decided not to change into something stylish, and had kept on their their Star Wars leggings and university sweatshirt. _It’s fine,_ Blue told themself. _It looks like I’m not trying too hard._

As if Tauriel wouldn’t notice their sweating palms and flushing cheeks. Blue shoved open the bathroom door and walked towards the open classroom, trying to shove air in and out of their lungs at a reasonable pace. _This was a bad idea. I should never have let Kíli come in my room today. I should never have let him share my cookies. I should never even have become friends with that fucking jerk…_

Blue stopped outside the door, peering in the crack.

Tauriel was sitting there, at a desk in the front of the classroom. Her long, auburn hair was swept back in a half-ponytail, and her loose-fitting green blouse touched the gentle curves of her body so gracefully. She didn’t see Blue yet; she was sitting cross-legged in her chair, her sharp hazel eyes focused on the notes and papers in front of her. There were a few printed scripts on the desk next to her—wrinkly, as if like they’d been handled by dozens of nervous auditioners already... And Tauriel was so calm. Focused. Effortlessly coordinated.

The room started to go bright before Blue’s eyes; their knees suddenly seemed to be made of jelly, and their vision began to twirl. They grasped at the frame of the door, hoping that the dizziness would pass, that they could fight through this and get through the audition and not look like an utter fool. But everything felt slippery in Blue’s grasp. “I… I need air,” they murmurred.

“Blue?” _Shit shit shit_ Tauriel was getting up from the desk. And _smiling_ at them. “Hey, come on in! Are you ready to audition?”

“Nope,” Blue said, and then they turned around, took one step, and promptly lay down on the classroom floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel grinned, her eyes twinkling at Blue. “Kíli and I have had a lot of conversations about his beautiful pussy. And mine.” 
> 
> Oh, _heavens,_ if Blue hadn’t been blushing already, they certainly were now. Sure, they’d thought of Kíli’s pussy before (and maybe Tauriel’s once or twice), but having it brought up in conversation made their heart skip a little faster, little thrilled shivers running through their body. Or maybe that was just the cold. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Blue and Tauriel decide to go for a walk instead of finishing auditions... thus begins their flirty relationship.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Tauriel asked, for what had to be the dozenth time. When she had seen Blue all but collapse by the classroom door, she had sprung to action, urgently but not panicking: helping Blue into a sitting position against the wall, fetching water from the drinking fountain, opening all the windows to get some cool air flowing into the room. All the while reassuring Blue, “It’s all right, take your time, no rush,” and inquiring how they were feeling. 

It was remarkable how quickly she’d helped Blue’s head stop spinning, and made them feel relatively at ease in the now-breezy classroom. Though, now that the panic had subsided a little, Blue couldn’t stop the shame from creeping over them. They had just flopped down on the floor—nearly fainted—in front of Tauriel. All over the tiny task of a tiny audition for a tiny student-run play. They must look like such a chump. 

“I’m fine, I’m all right,” Blue said, taking another sip of water. “I just need to… sit quietly for a minute.” They caught Tauriel’s eyes for a second—eyes that were filled with nothing but concern—and immediately looked away, cheeks burning. Despite the cold January air seeping in the windows, Blue still felt warm. 

“Did you get enough to eat today?” Tauriel asked. She was kneeling beside Blue, with another water bottle ready at hand. (And a trash can, just in case Blue felt nauseated, but Blue hoped they wouldn’t need it.) 

Blue gave half a chuckle. “I…may have skipped one of my four scheduled snack breaks, but I think I’ll survive.” They covered their face with their hands, hoping they could rub the humiliation from their skin. “I’m really sorry, again, Tauriel... I think I was just too nervous.” 

“Oh, darling, don’t worry about it,” Tauriel said. She rubbed one hand across Blue’s back—which was somehow simultaneously embarrassing and reassuring. “Auditions are the worst, I get it. And Kíli mentioned you don’t do much theatre anyway.” 

Blue laughed nervously as they removed their hands from their face and shook them slightly, trying not to feel so sweaty. The touch of Tauriel’s hand on their back was surprisingly soothing, and Blue could feel themself growing less tense. Even so, they knew they were starting to turn bright red again— _Had Tauriel really just called them “darling”?_

“I’m just. You know. N-not very good at talking in front of people,” Blue said, stumbling a bit. They shot Tauriel a sheepish grin. “Especially not about, like, genitalia.” 

Tauriel laughed, and Blue laughed too. Tauriel’s laugh seemed to make everything easier, somehow; it filled the room with relief. Blue even found that their pulse was almost coming back to a normal speed. Which was odd considering how close Tauriel was sitting to them. 

“You know what, I have a fantastic idea,” Tauriel said, getting to her feet. “Let’s just go for a walk.” 

Blue blinked. “W-without auditioning?” 

"Oh, screw auditioning. I’ve been cooped up in this room watching auditions since three o’clock, and you’re my last person anyway.” Tauriel grasped Blue’s hands and helped them to their feet. “You feel okay walking?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” Blue whispered. 

“Good. Just keep breathing slow, and tell me if you need to sit down, all right?” Tauriel tossed Blue their hoodie. “Let’s get some air.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked together in the chilly night, being in Tauriel’s company didn’t seem nearly so embarrassing or intimidating. They walked in silence at first, but it was a fairly comfortable silence; both of them enjoying the quiet of campus on a winter’s night. Their feet crunched over the snow as they walked toward Todd Field, and Blue breathed deeply, letting the icy air permeate every corner of their lungs before releasing it in a cloud of fog. 

“Feeling better?” Tauriel asked. 

“Yeah, way better.” Blue shoved their hands in their pockets. “I’m so sorry again, for collapsing like that. And thanks for helping.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad you’re doing okay,” Tauriel said with a smile. “You know, I’d love it if you were in the Monologues, but if it’s too much for you, I totally understand. Performing isn’t for everyone, and taking care of yourself is priority.” 

“N-no, I—” Blue stuttered, trying to find the right words for a moment. If Tauriel had brought this up fifteen minutes ago, when Blue was shaking and sprawled on the floor, Blue would gladly have bailed. Gone back to their dorm room, made a cup of tea and pretended this had never happened… But now that they were spending time with Tauriel, had heard her laugh and felt her hand on the small of their back… they didn’t really want to _stop_ spending time with her. Besides, the idea of bailing now and disappointing Kíli… that just seemed awful, and hardly fair. 

“I want to be in the Monologues,” Blue said in a rush. “I think. I-I mean… Well, for one thing, Kíli said he didn’t want to be the only trans person in it.” 

Tauriel nodded, her eyes softening. “He was more worried about that than he pretended to be. We did have a couple trans girls try out today, which is awesome. But Kíli worries that people will question his identity if he’s the only trans guy in a show about womanhood. We really want to change that aspect of the show—it’s not a just a show about being a woman. A lot of it is just about how awesome it is to have a pussy.” 

“Right,” Blue said. “And like, that’s one thing Kíli and I have talked about, with gender and dysphoria.” They found themselves growing more comfortable as they went on: talking about gender with someone who was likely to understand the topic was always very cathartic. “Vaginas are great. Like, being labelled as a girl I can certainly do without, and periods aren’t fantastic. But having a vagina is awesome, and I’d never want to get rid of mine, and Kíli says the same thing about his.” Blue stopped, feeling a bit more self-conscious as they mentioned Kíli’s vagina directly. “I-I’m sure you guys have already talked about that, though,” they finished sheepishly. 

“Oh, definitely.” Tauriel grinned, her eyes twinkling at Blue. “Kíli and I have had a lot of conversations about his beautiful pussy. And mine.” 

Oh, heavens, if Blue hadn’t been blushing already, they certainly were now. Sure, they’d thought of Kíli’s pussy before (and maybe Tauriel’s once or twice), but having it brought up in conversation made their heart skip a little faster, little thrilled shivers running through their body. Or maybe that was just the cold. 

Blue shook themself. _Come on, Baggins. Try not to think about Kíli’s vagina… or Tauriel’s…. or Kíli and Tauriel knowing one another’s bodies so intimately…_

“But yeah, we’re working on making this production more trans inclusive,” Tauriel said. “Changing the cisnormative language and stuff.” 

“That’s really cool,” Blue said, quickly forcing their thoughts on a different track. “I’m glad you’re doing that. I’m not exactly out to everyone I know, like Kíli is, but it’s just… Once you discover your identity, it’s so important to be in spaces that acknowledge you exist.” 

“And when you’re non-binary,” Tauriel said, “there are so many spaces that don’t.” 

Blue nodded. Wow. Tauriel was listening, and really understanding Blue’s struggles, and they hadn’t even asked her to. How had Blue ever thought that she was intimidating—even cold? 

“Do you mind if I ask,” Tauriel said as they turned up the path through south quad, “how long have you known your identity?” 

“I’m not sure,” Blue said. “There were signs of it for years, but I didn’t really know a word for it until my senior year of high school. About a year ago now. It wasn’t until I came here this year that I started coming out to people and presenting myself as more neutral.” 

“It really suits you.” Tauriel gave Blue a genuine, heartfelt smile—a smile that went straight to their chest. “It does, you seem very comfortable in yourself.” 

Blue grinned. “Much more than I used to be, at any rate.” 

“See, I’d love to see that onstage!” Tauriel said. “The Blue who’s just Blue. Completely awesome and relaxed and excited to be talking about gender stuff and body positivity.” 

Blue laughed—surprised, and very flattered: they couldn’t think of anyone else who had expressed enjoyment at hearing Blue talk about their passions, apart from Kíli. “We’ll see if I can get there,” Blue said. “Like I mentioned, I’m not used to, uh, saying words in front of people. Especially words like…clitoris, or vagina.” 

“I’m sorry, what’d you say?” Tauriel leaned in teasingly, cupping one hand over her ear. 

Blue laughed and covered their eyes in embarrassment. “I can’t say it louder.” 

“Say what louder?” 

Tauriel was grinning, like she had discovered the best game in the world. Blue decided to play along: they sighed an exaggerated, long-suffering sigh, and whispered very secretively, _“Clitoris.”_

“Ohhh, CLITORIS!” Tauriel shouted. She began to twirl through the snow, her arms outstretched as she sang loudly, for all of campus to hear: “Clitoris, clitoris, clitoris!” 

“Tauriel, shhh!” Blue squeaked, unable to stop themself from laughing. 

“See, nobody cares.” Tauriel stopped spinning, giving Blue a light punch in the shoulder. “We’ll get you out of your shell before too long, you shy cutie.” 

“W-well, hopefully.” Blue was blushing, but they still grinned, watching as Tauriel stopped at a frozen puddle and kicked a piece of ice. Tauriel secretly had a lot of goofball tendencies, like Kíli—though that possibly just came from being a theatre person. It seemed that Tauriel was just more reserved around bigger groups of people. Being alone with her, Blue felt as if they’d unlocked a secret treasure trove in a fantasy novel or a video game. Discovered something new and exciting and beautiful, all hidden away beneath that composed exterior. 

“So what made you want to do the Vagina Monologues in the first place?” Tauriel asked. “You know, apart from your burning desire to talk about the clitoris.” 

“Oh, hush,” Blue huffed, giving her a gentle shove. Tauriel chuckled, but kept looking at Blue, like she wanted a real answer, so Blue decided to riff off the joke. “The burning desire was only part of it.” 

“Really?” Tauriel smiled, and almost seemed to hesitate before she asked, “What were the other parts?” 

“Well…getting to spend more time with Kíli, for one thing.” 

Tauriel nodded understandingly. Blue took a deep breath, trying to decide if they should risk the flirt—and then took the plunge. “And also with you,” they added quietly. 

Tauriel glanced up, with a smile. “Yeah?” she said, her voice low. 

Blue blushed again… kind of a lot. “Yeah,” they said, smiling, “yeah… just maybe.” 

The two of them smiled at one another for a second, before Blue had to look away, embarrassed. Blue felt positively tickled with pleasure inside, but already a small amount of anxiety was rising to keep their excitement company. Should they really be flirting with their best friend’s girlfriend—the best friend who Blue also had a pretty significant crush on? At least Tauriel seemed to be comfortable with the flirtations, but maybe… maybe this wouldn’t be okay with Kíli, or… 

“It’s way too cold out here,” Tauriel said, shaking Blue out of their thoughts. She wrapped one arm around Blue’s shoulders. “Come on, wanna come with me to Kíli’s house and bother him?” 

Blue laughed and nodded. “Always a good plan.” They could worry about everything complicated about this later. For now, spending more time with Kíli and Tauriel after the exhausting anxiety of this day… that sounded good. 

“I had a feeling you’d think so,” Tauriel said. And the two of them walked towards Kíli’s house through the cold, arms slung around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t warrant worrying about. If Blue had feelings for either one of them—or if either one of them had feelings for Blue—then surely it would feel _wrong_ in some way, wouldn’t it? And nothing about spending time with Kíli and Tauriel ever felt wrong. In a strange way, the three of them felt very right together. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Rehearsals begin, and Blue kind-of-accidentally witnesses something they probably shouldn't.

It was remarkable how easy it was to just… not think about it. 

In fact, _not_ thinking about it seemed like the easier option to Blue than obsessing over this… whatever it was. Friendship? Crush? Bizarre situation with Kíli and Tauriel. Frankly, whenever Blue tried to confront whatever they were feeling, they felt downright terrified, so it seemed best just to shake it off and continue on, with whatever it was. 

And honestly, “whatever it was” probably wasn’t much, Blue thought. It was really just hanging out. Since the evening of the auditions, the three of them had been hanging out together almost every evening; usually at Kíli’s house. They got food, or made hot drinks together; listened to music as they tried to do homework; and usually ended up curled up in the pillow-nest under Kíli’s elevated bed, watching YouTube videos. 

They all had fun hanging out together, as a trio. Blue now found Tauriel’s presence enjoyable rather than intimidating; and the flirting amongst the three of them had started to seem almost… normal. And maybe it _was_ normal. Blue certainly wasn’t one to know, it wasn’t as if they had much experience with these things. And besides, they thought, flirting was just flirting; it didn’t necessarily _mean_ anything. Even if Kíli had started to flirt with Blue more often—almost as often as he did with Tauriel, sometimes—who said that had to mean something? (He’d started to cuddle up with Blue more often in the evenings, too. Resting his stupid head and his stupid soft hair against their shoulder, holding them close until both of them felt warm and sleepy.) 

At any rate, it didn’t warrant worrying about. If Blue had feelings for either one of them—or if either one of them had feelings for _Blue_ —then surely it would feel _wrong_ in some way, wouldn’t it? And nothing about spending time with Kíli and Tauriel ever felt wrong. In a strange way, the three of them felt very right together. They just clicked. 

So that was that. If Blue could continue on not thinking about it, they would. At the end of each evening, Blue returned alone to their dorm room, exchanged pleasantries with their roommate, made a cup of tea, curled up in bed, and refused to think about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The problem was, they spent so much time refusing to think about Kíli and Tauriel that they very nearly forgot to be nervous for their first Vagina Monologues rehearsal. Before they knew it, it was Thursday, and they suddenly realized that this evening, they would have to…speak words. Out loud. In front of Tauriel and Kíli. 

Which…shouldn’t have been that terrifying, considering that they did it every day, but performing was DIFFERENT. 

The cast list and rehearsal schedule for Vagina Monologues had been posted the night after Blue’s near-disastrous audition. Blue had been assigned the monologue “Vagina Happy Fact,” a short monologue that was, in its entirety, about the clitoris. (Which Blue was pretty sure was Tauriel’s doing.) 

That was probably the truly anxiety-inducing part. Not only was Blue going to have to stand on a stage and speak at this rehearsal, but they had to speak about the _clitoris,_ in very clear and wonderful terms. Talking even remotely about sexual arousal, directly to Kíli and Tauriel… that was coming far too close to “thinking about it” in Blue’s book. Addressing sexual feelings, and with Kíli and Tauriel listening… _No. Don’t think about it. Our friendship is NORMAL._

Now Blue was walking past the library and up the chapel steps on their way to rehearsal. It didn’t help that their first rehearsal was in the chapel, which would be their actual performance space in a few weeks. Kíli had managed to reserve it for the first week of rehearsals before the religious clubs took over again. 

Blue shoved open the door of the chapel, and shook themself out of their raincoat in the foyer, trying to run through the monologue mentally one last time. _The clitoris is pure in purpose. The clitoris is pure in purpose… What comes after that? Damn it, Baggins, you can’t perform if you only know the first sentence of the monologue…!_

“Kíli, my vagina is ANGRY!” 

Blue jumped at the sudden shout from the chapel stage. They saw now that Kíli and Tauriel were up on the stage, scripts tossed to the side as they addressed the invisible theatre-goers in the pews. All of the house lights were dim, and Kíli had even turned a basic wash of lights on the stage; he and Tauriel probably couldn’t even see Blue standing at the back of the church.

“It is!” Kíli all but yelled, strutting across the stage toward Tauriel. “Mine is too, Tauriel, it’s PISSED OFF.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Tauriel said. “My vagina is furious and it needs to talk.” 

Blue began to sneak down the center aisle, giving a little wave to their theatrical pals, but Tauriel and Kíli didn’t seem to see them, even as they approached. Best not to distract them when they were in the zone, then—the vagina zone, or whatever. Blue sat down in the third pew as quietly as possible. 

“My pussy needs to talk about _all this shit,”_ Tauriel went on, gesturing to the whole chapel—presumably, to all this shit. “It needs to talk to _you.”_

“To _me?”_ Kíli edged toward Tauriel, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. Blue suppressed a snort; that probably wasn’t in the script. 

“No, you moron, I was talking to the audience,” Tauriel laughed, shoving him away. “Though my vagina would love to talk to you, too, darling. Maybe later.” She didn’t even take care to lower her voice very much, the way she usually did if she wanted to tease Kíli when Blue was present—though her tone did change, to something so smooth and elegant that it sent a chill down Blue’s spine. 

“I think you’re being unfair,” Kíli said, giving his famous pout. 

“Ah-ah; say your lines first, then we’ll talk.” Tauriel pushed her sleeves up, and started to tie her hair back into a ponytail. “Pick any line, we’ll go from there. Come on, we’ve only got a few more minutes to practice before Blue gets here.” 

Blue slowly sank lower in the pew, trying to hide behind the rows in front. They didn’t know what they’d say if Kíli and Tauriel found out that Blue had been spying on…er, watching their private rehearsal… 

“All right, honey.” Kíli clapped his hands together. “Let’s see how fast I can derail this rehearsal with my sex appeal.” 

“Oh, please—” Tauriel snorted. 

“Don’t _believe_ him,” Kíli interrupted loudly, “when he tells you it smells like rose petals, when it’s SUPPOSED TO SMELL LIKE PUSSY.” 

“Oh!” Tauriel jumped right back in immediately, her eyes flashing. “All those douche sprays!” 

“Floral,” Kíli said, starting to list off douche spray scents. “Berry.” 

“Exactly! And what’s that other one—” 

“Rain?” 

Tauriel seemed ready to tear her hair out. “I don’t want my pussy to smell like rain!!” she shouted to the audience. “All cleaned up like washing a fish, _after_ you cook it.” 

“I wanna _taste_ the fish, you know,” Kíli said. “That’s why I ordered it.” He had moved towards her again, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and then sliding his hand down her back. Talking privately—as if he was no longer rehearsing, but speaking only to her. “That’s why I ordered it. I want… to taste.” 

Tauriel smiled at him, leaning her lips close to his. Blue’s heart was pounding so fast, they could barely hear her whisper to him: “The audience can’t hear you, you know.” 

“Fuck the audience.” 

Kíli kissed her then; leaning in close, taking his time, to taste what he wanted. Blue couldn’t tear their eyes from the way his lips moved, and hers, against him. His mouth migrated towards her cheek, and down the side of her neck. 

“Mmm, you taste so good all over,” he breathed. 

“Yeah?” Tauriel was running her hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, like—mm, there…” He kissed her neck again, so close to her ear. 

“You make such beautiful sounds, my darling,” Tauriel said. “Don’t you. Even when you’re just barely getting what you need. So hungry.” 

Kíli made a noise that might’ve been a reply—a “yes,” maybe, but any certainty was lost in the desperation of his mouth. He couldn’t seem to stop, kissing and tasting; it really was like he was hungry for her. Blue slid down to the floor, just barely peeking over the top of the pew; they shouldn’t be seeing this, but watching Kíli’s lips and hands, god—Blue felt warmth pulsating through their body with every dizzying heartbeat. 

“Hmmm.” Tauriel gave a little hum as she kissed Kíli, gently taking his hands in hers. “Someone’s getting a little handsy when we should be rehearsing.” Blue all but shivered at the calm and authoritative tone Tauriel took—even with Kíli all over her, her voice stayed even. 

“Don’t wanna rehearse,” Kíli mumbled between kisses. “Wanna get dirty with my girlfriend.” 

Tauriel let out a laugh. “I think we can do both,” she told him, firmly holding his hands in her own to slow their movements. “What do you think, babe? Shall we multi-task?” 

“I…” Kíli hesitated; he seemed distracted by her breasts. Tauriel firmly grasped his chin in one hand and directed his gaze back to her. “Y-yes ma’am,” Kíli whispered, and oh _gods,_ Blue was flushing bright red, straight to the roots of their hair. That tone of desperation in his voice _definitely_ should not be allowed…

“Tell me what your pussy wants,” Tauriel said to Kíli, a quiet and firm command. “From the script, please.” 

Kíli groaned in frustration, but didn’t protest; just kept kissing her as he struggled to remember his lines and force them out. “It—it wants sex,” he whispered, his hands sliding down Tauriel’s breasts. “It _loves_ sex. It wants…to go deeper.” 

“And?” Tauriel prompted, guiding his hand down farther. 

“It’s—it’s hungry for depth.” 

“Good boy; and?” 

“It wants—oh!” Kíli cried out suddenly, as Tauriel gently pressed his hand down his own pants, her own fingers exploring at a gentle, deliberate pace. “Tauriel…” Kíli whispered. 

“Keep talking,” she reminded him. “Or I stop touching.” 

Blue suppressed a sound in the back of their throat— _god no, don’t stop touching each other, please—I don’t care if I’m not supposed to see this…_

“It wants…kindness,” Kíli panted; he seemed barely able to string his lines together. “It wants change.” 

“Mmm.” Tauriel kissed him, her hand still moving alongside his against his pussy. “Tell me, Kíli.” 

“It wants to scream,” Kíli gasped. 

Tauriel smiled. “It does, huh?”

Kíli was nodding quickly; his hand starting to move faster, stretching against the inside of his jeans. “It—it wants to _come!”_ he cried out. 

“Not here, darling.” Just as purposefully as she had guided his hand before, she grasped his fingers tightly in her own, stopping the motions against his pussy quite suddenly. “Later. I promise.” 

Kíli moaned with disappointment; Blue had to bite their hand to keep back their own protest. 

“Tell me more,” Tauriel whispered; she slowly brought his hand up to her lips and began to kiss each of his fingertips, one by one. 

“It wants…” Kíli swallowed, collecting himself. “It wants silence and freedom… and gentle kisses.” 

“Mmm?” Tauriel smiled, as Kíli leaned in and settled his head against her shoulder. Blue had never noticed, he was the perfect height to cuddle up to Tauriel; the perfect height for her to press soft kisses to his forehead. His eyes closed contentedly as she pushed back a lock of his hair and kissed the skin underneath it, and Blue all but melted. 

“Gentle kisses, and… warm liquids, and deep touch. My vagina, well…” Kíli finished his line with a sigh, pressing a quick kiss to Tauriel’s cheek. She smiled, and the two of them finished the monologue in unison: 

“It. Wants. Everything.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a moment the two of them just stood there, holding each other peacefully, bathed in warm stagelights. It was so quiet in the chapel that Blue hardly dared breathe… until Kíli and Tauriel gave a little laugh and broke apart. 

“Can we do it like that in the show?” Kíli asked, picking up his water bottle and taking a long drink. 

“I don’t know about that, you got a few of your lines mixed up there,” Tauriel said, grinning. 

Kíli aimed a kick at her, taking a final gulp of water and wiping his mouth. “You are being completely unfair, honey,” he laughed. “I mean really, can you blame me? With your hands down my pants?” 

Blue grinned, relaxing against the pew in front of them. As Kíli spoke, however, Blue realized that at some point one of their own hands had wandered downwards, and was now pressing absently against the lips of their pussy, through their sweatpants. With a gasp, Blue removed their hand quickly. Of all the things that had just happened that were not allowed, _that_ was _definitely_ not allowed. Maybe-accidentally watching Kíli and Tauriel at play was one thing, but getting off on it—there was no way _either_ of them would be comfortable with that… right? 

“Wait—Blue?” 

Blue yelped at the sound of Kíli’s voice; he was shading his eyes against the stagelights and squinting into the pews, directly at them. Tauriel was looking around too, her eyes darting close—there was no hiding. God, _god,_ Blue’s face had never burned hotter. 

“Hi, guys,” they said feebly, shuffling to their feet. “Sorry.” 

“No—don’t be sorry!” Tauriel was laughing, embarrassedly, but clearly trying to act casual. “We ran over time. And you were, um—very quiet!” 

“How long were you there?” Kíli scrutinized Blue. 

“Not—nothing, I wasn’t there at all,” Blue stumbled as they stepped up onto the stage. “I mean—I mean to say, I just got here.” 

Kíli covered his mouth. “Oh my god, you saw the whole thing.” 

“No—!” 

“Liar!” He began to laugh, slinging an arm around Blue’s shoulders. 

“Oh, Kíli, stop!” Tauriel said, though she was laughing too. “Look at ‘em, they’re blushing. It’s okay, Blue, really.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Blue moaned, covering their eyes. “I should’ve said something—” 

“But you _liked_ watching us,” Kíli sing-songed, ruffling Blue’s hair. “Getting _handsy,_ getting _dirty…”_

“Oh, shut up.” Blue shoved a hand in Kíli’s face; they could hardly look Tauriel in the eye, and they knew that making a big deal out of this was only likely to make things more embarrassing, but the apologies and nervous laughs just kept rushing out. “Really, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to make either of you uncomfortable and—” 

“Blue.” Suddenly Tauriel had stepped close, taking Blue’s face in her hands. “You’re fine. Really. You didn’t do _anything_ wrong. And, quite honestly…” She leaned close, touching her forehead to Blue’s, reassuringly. “Sometimes we like to have an audience. Why do you think we’re both theatre people?” 

Blue gave a weak smile. “I-I guess that makes sense.” 

“Huh.” Kíli frowned, his arms still wrapped around Blue from behind. “I never even thought about that.” 

Tauriel snorted, and tapped Kíli’s nose, then Blue’s. “You’re both adorable. And now,” she said, tugging Blue out of Kíli’s embrace, “now that we’re all hot and bothered, I think it’s time we rehearse. Blue?” 

Blue nodded, grinning. Their face still felt burning hot, but standing here close to Tauriel and Kíli, they were reminded once again that everything was okay; everything was safe. 

For some reason, the embarrassment, still-racing adrenaline, and half-forgotten arousal didn’t get in the way of Blue’s performance during that rehearsal. If anything, it was easier to throw out all self-consciousness and just say the line, loudly and with confidence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel gave Blue a little kick, then held the bag out to Kíli. “This is actually your homework for Vagina Monologues, if you must know. Here, Kíli go first. Both of you, close eyes, no peeking.” 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Tauriel assigns some Blue and Kíli some "homework" for Vagina Monologues... which they enjoy far too much.

“I have to worry about this every day of my _life_ , you know?” Blue exclaimed over Kíli’s angry music. “I wish we didn’t, but when you’re trans, you always have to think about being trans and how people see you.” 

They were in the kitchen of Kíli’s campus house, blowing off steam by blasting music and whipping up some mint chocolate brownies. After tonight’s Queer Alliance meeting, during which several cis members had decided to talk over the trans members in a discussion about misgendering and violence, both Blue and Kíli had desperately needed a good session of ranting and baking. “We always have to worry about being misgendered, and discriminated against,” Blue continued. “It’s not some abstract thing that happens to someone else.” 

“Exactly! It like, it doesn’t _leave_ us.” Kíli stopped mixing the batter and licked one of his fingers. “We can’t just switch it on and off, or decide when we want to care like they can. I don’t want to watch my cis friends get all righteously angry and put on this performance of social justice when they want a pat on the back.” 

“That’s exactly what it felt like!” Blue slammed a hand down on the counter. “It was so performative. I’m so tired of being angry, because I have to be it _all the time._ But for some people, getting righteously angry just a fun game, to prove how knowledgeable they are about trans issues.” 

Kíli immediately dropped the spoon and drew Blue into a hug, exhaling all the air from his lungs in relief. “Blue… I am so glad we’re best friends,” he said. “You get it. You put it in words.” 

“I’m glad we’re best friends, too,” Blue smiled, squeezing him close. “You’re the best.” 

There was complete peace in Kíli’s embrace... Just the two of them standing there in the kitchen, hugging all the tension out of each other as Icona Pop continued to blast from Kíli’s laptop. The two of them were so contented that they hardly noticed Tauriel slip into the room… that is, not until she glommed onto the hug and kissed each of them on the tops of their heads. “Hello, my darlings. Is that brownie mix up for grabs?” 

“No,” Kíli and Blue said in unison. Blue fought back a laugh, snaking one arm around Tauriel’s waist to draw her closer. 

“That’s a shame,” Tauriel grinned. “Because if you two don’t stop hugging, I might be forced to steal it and eat it myself.” 

“Nope, too late!” Kíli said, quickly pinning Tauriel in between himself and Blue. “You’ve joined the hug party now. There’s no going back.” 

“Well, can we move the hug party to your room?” Tauriel asked. “I need to show you guys something.” 

“Nothing is more important than hugs,” Blue declared, squeezing tighter. But Tauriel smirked, and sneaked one hand under Blue’s arm, beginning to tickle. In a matter of seconds, she was free from Kíli and Blue’s arms, and tugging both of them by the hand toward Kíli’s bedroom. 

“You never play fair,” Kíli grumbled as he flopped down in his pillow pile. Blue immediately joined him and cuddled up. 

“I think you’ll be less angry when you see this,” Tauriel said with a wink. She was digging through her backpack, until she brought out a small canvas sack. She sat cross-legged in front of Kíli and Blue, holding out the bag. “Both of you, close your eyes and take something out.” 

“Is it going to be snakes or something?” Blue asked dubiously. They trusted Tauriel to offer something good, but they also wouldn’t put it past her to sneak around with live animals. 

“No, you goof.” Tauriel snorted and gave Blue a little kick, then held the bag out to Kíli. “This is actually your homework for Vagina Monologues, if you must know. Here, Kíli go first. Both of you, close eyes, no peeking.” 

Blue and Kíli covered their eyes dutifully. Blue could hear Kíli’s ruffling around in the bag, and a few things clacking quietly together as he made his selection. It sounded like… something in there was plastic, maybe? 

When Kíli took his hand out and made a joyful little sound of realization, Blue couldn’t help but peek—just a tiny bit. They barely caught a glimpse of the purplish, rubbery object in his hand, before they were distracted by Kíli gesturing excitedly. It seemed that he and Tauriel were having a some kind of silent exchange while Blue’s eyes were closed: Kíli was looking from Blue back to Tauriel, with a question in his eyes, nearly bouncing with excitement; and Tauriel was laying a calming hand on his knee, reassuring him with her eyes. _“Not yet,”_ she mouthed. 

Blue quickly shut their eyes tight again before either of them could notice them peeking. “All right, Blue, now you,” Tauriel said with a smile, holding out the bag… and when Blue reached inside and began to feel silicone and plastic, they thought they knew why Kíli’s gasp had sounded so excited. 

Sure enough, when Blue opened their eyes, there in their hand was a white vibrator. Blue had seen these online before: the ones with the white round heads, that buzzed and massaged and covered as much space as necessary. They’d never used one—never used any toys at all, really—but the possibility of exploring those avenues of pleasure had their heartbeat quickening in excitement. 

“I,” Blue said, trying to find words. “Um—wow!” 

“Good choice!” Tauriel said. “The Hitachi magic wand. It really is magic, trust me. And Kíli, with the dildo.” 

“My dildo friend!” Kíli said happily, hugging the purple silicone toy to his chest. “I missed you!” 

“Oh, that’s hardly fair!” Blue said with a grin, trying to ignore the blush rising in their cheeks. “You’ve already developed a relationship with yours in the past.” 

“Oh, there’s plenty of time for that, believe me,” Tauriel laughed. Her hand came up out of the bag holding a small blue vibrator. “Ah, an old favorite. Now, everyone’s homework tonight—or at least, everyone in our little circle—is to take some alone time and just pleasure yourself. With toys, if you’re comfortable with it. Just explore. Treat your vagina.” 

“I cannot tell you how much I love this assignment,” Kíli said seriously. 

“You’re fine with me borrowing your stuff?” Blue asked. 

“Pshh, of course!” Tauriel tossed the toy bag back into her backpack, and began packing up. “You guys had better get moving though. Everybody’s got their tools and their assignments; now go to your rooms and do some homework!” 

“Now?” Kíli sat up excitedly. 

“Right now,” Tauriel grinned. “Assignment’s due at midnight, guys. I’m going home to get to work. Blue?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Blue agreed heartily, scrambling to their feet. When they returned from grabbing their backpack in the living room, Kíli was nearly pushing Tauriel out of his bedroom, his pants already halfway down. “I’ll do you proud, my darling!” he shouted, as he struggled to shut the door behind her. Tauriel grabbed Blue by the hand, and the two of them ran out the front door towards campus, unable to stop laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue had left Tauriel at her front door and run all the way back to their dorm, sides splitting from laughter. Their roommate thankfully wasn’t in yet, which gave Blue the chance to turn on some music, close the blinds, and put the heart-shaped-sticky-note signal on the door (the agreed-upon indication that the room was occupied). 

Then Blue was changed into pajamas, and up on their bed, cuddled up against their pillows, with the magic wand in hand. 

“Okay,” Blue exhaled. It was time for homework. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you’re making me have phone sex when we’re three blocks away from each other.” 

“I can’t believe _you’re_ making us have phone sex when we’re three blocks away from each other. You’re the one who assigned this homework.” 

“Kíli, the point of the homework is getting _yourself_ off.” 

“I know, I know. I got so close, honey, but I just can’t get there anymore without your voice. I know that probably sounds stupid.” 

“Aw, darling… that doesn’t sound stupid at all. Why don’t you just start again, and tell me what you were thinking about before.” 

“Ha. We’re just gonna have a nice conversation while I get myself off?” 

“That’s right. Go ahead, let it in nice and slow…” 

_“…oh.”_

“There you go. Now, just go at your own pace, and tell me what you like to think about.” 

“Mm… I was thinking about you, Tauriel. Your… your body above me, pinning me down. I thought about you using my body for your pleasure.” 

“That’s good. Very good, Kíli. You like to bring me pleasure, don’t you.” 

“Yes—nn, I do.” 

“You like me to use you. You like to work for it.” 

“Oh, Taur—” 

“Keep going, darling. You’re doing well. Hmm… how’d you like it if I used you as my toy?” 

“Oh, I—” 

“Hmm? Use your words, babe.” 

“I’d like it.” 

“Mmmm. Me too. What else are you thinking about? …Come on, you know I already know. Who have you been thinking about tonight?” 

“I… I want to make them come.” 

“Who, Kíli.” 

“Blue. …Oh, god, I want them, Tauriel, I want them with us, I want them with you, I— _oh—”_

“You’re very nearly there, aren’t you? … Just imagine how Blue’s feeling right now. Doing their homework, working so hard like a good student… _touching_ so nicely…” 

_“Oh…”_

“You want to bring them pleasure too, don’t you? Drive them to that state of ecstasy…” 

“Oh, _yes…”_

“Mmm, I’d love that too, you know I would. Using our bodies, our toys, to drive them wild, get them to that point where they’ll do anything, anything, if we’ll only _let them come.”_

_“Oh!”_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Doing _this_ kind of homework on a Friday night was… frankly, amazing. 

The magic wand certainly took some getting used to; in fact, Blue felt rather overstimulated by it a few times early on. Directly touching the head of the wand to their pussy was hardly necessary, they found; it did wonders just by rubbing through their cotton underwear. In time, Blue had slid down under their covers, thrashing around in complete bliss; trying every angle, thinking up every fantasy, letting pleasure radiate through their whole body. 

They thought of Kíli, and Tauriel, and the two of them together; they went back to that day in the chapel, watching the two of them from the pews. And then thinking of any other evening with them: cuddled up together, warm and snuggly, when it’d be so easy to kiss Tauriel’s pointed ear, or slip a hand down between Kíli’s legs, or, or… 

Well, suffice it to say, Blue completed the assignment. Several times over. And when they woke up several hours later, they were mildly horrified that they had fallen fast asleep without even brushing their teeth or putting in their retainer. 

They were greatly more horrified, however, the next morning, when they awoke again to a text from Kíli: _We forgot about the brownies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who'd like some sex toy visual references: 
> 
> Blue's Hitachi magic wand: http://digitalartistshandbook.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Hitachi-on-Blue-Background.jpg
> 
> Tauriel's blue vibrator: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31RnMnzu8HL._SY300_QL70_.jpg 
> 
> Kíli's dildo: http://www.pleasuremenow.com/ProductImages10/grrl_toyz_strapon_magenta.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I was the kind of person who could go up to someone they don’t know and strike up a conversation.” Blue leaned against the glass door of the freezer, trying to lessen the shaky feeling inside them. “I’m glad _you_ think I’m interesting, Tauriel, but I’m just… I’m not that kind of person.” 
> 
> Tauriel nodded. “I know. I don’t feel like I’m that kind of person either; not really. But with performing, sometimes…” She took a deep breath, reached out, and gave Blue’s arm a gentle squeeze. “You sort of…enter this other version of yourself, where anything is possible. You know?” 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Kíli and Tauriel decide it's time to act out a crazy idea for Vagina Monologues promotion, and Blue wonders why they ever left their cozy safe dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cellar is a real place at the college I went to. Friends reading this who also went there, if there was any doubt that this fic is definitely set at our school, let those doubts be squashed. xD

Blue could certainly say this: Kíli and Tauriel were nothing if not full of ideas. Rehearsals were in full swing now, and in addition to coaching and blocking and offering suggestions, the two co-directors had started assigning fun homework left and right. 

All of the performers were encouraged to start using toys and pleasuring themselves, as Blue, Kíli, and Tauriel had done the previous Friday; and Kíli had now assigned everyone to create a picture of their vagina. “It can be abstract or realistic, cartoony, weird colors, whatever you want,” he told everyone during their first full-group rehearsal. “And any materials you want, too; watercolors, pencil, crayon, anything. We’ll display them in the foyer during the shows, it’ll be fun.” 

Blue hadn’t started theirs yet, but they liked the idea of drawing a blue pussy; maybe in blue sharpie and highlighter. Tauriel had been drawing hers on her tablet, during breaks from homework in the evenings. Blue liked snuggling up with her and watching the graceful motions of her strokes across the screen. 

It just figured that Tauriel had something else up her sleeve. A new adventurous assignment. 

She’d texted Kíli and Blue to meet her in the Cellar (the campus pizza joint, so named because it was nestled in the lower level of the dining hall), after she was done with her Act 1 rehearsals that night. Weekend Cellar pizza was becoming something of a tradition among the three of them: Blue, being the only one with a meal plan, had an ongoing offer of free pizza (for any of their friends, but mostly just for Kíli and Tauriel). Kíli would usually order a large and insist that he’d eat leftovers all week, but then eat half of it right there at the table. 

The Cellar was hopping tonight, as it usually was on Fridays. Bard’s 80s mix was blasting, crowds of students were filtering in and out, ordering ice cream and picking out packaged snacks from the shelves while student workers whisked pizzas from table to table. And Blue, snuggled up in their favorite booth with their two best friends, with a couple of pizzas and an oreo milkshake, was completely content; and kind of marveling at the fact that, in this loud and crowded space, they felt so at peace. It was like… wherever Kíli and Tauriel were, that was Blue’s happy place. 

That is, it _was_ their happy place, until Tauriel folded her hands on the table in front of her and said, “All right, friends. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called you here tonight.” Then, with a sinking feeling, Blue knew that something was up. Tauriel had another idea. And while her last homework assignment had been fun (to say the least), Tauriel sort of had a habit of thinking of ideas that would push Blue out of their comfort zone. 

“I thought the reason for this meeting was pretty obvious, actually,” Kíli said, with his mouth full. “You wanted free pizza.” 

“Well. The pizza was a serious bonus.” Tauriel wrapped one arm around Blue’s shoulders, and ruffled their hair. “Thank you, Blue, for the use of your meal points.” 

“Any time.” Blue leaned into the embrace and took another sip of milkshake. “Now what are you plotting.” 

“Glad you asked!” Tauriel said happily, digging into the pocket of her coat. As she withdrew a package of small flyers, she put on her most serious, directorial voice. “Here, in the Cellar, tonight, we are doing _serious_ vagina work. Pussy promotions, if you will.” 

“Are those for the show?” Kíli leaned across the table and snatched a handful of flyers; the cast photo, accompanied with large text reading _Vagina Monologues,_ was printed on each of them. 

“Indeed.” Tauriel was grinning, like the cat that ate the canary. “I’ve planned this out, and this is a spectacular opportunity for us to practice our material while also promoting the show. The Cellar’s packed, everyone’s having a good time. So tonight, as much as we can, we’re going to go around the Cellar, and perform our monologues for people.” 

Blue blinked. “Are you serious?” 

“Aw, bud!” Kíli said, his eyes softening. He grasped Blue’s hand gently. “Don’t be nervous. We’ll be with you the whole time, it’ll be fun.” 

“Absolutely. We can work up to being more comfortable with it,” Tauriel agreed. “Like, Kíli and I might find someone we know to deliver our monologue to at first. Then we’ll work up to try it on others, maybe even random groups.” 

Blue was getting that dizzy feeling again—the horrifying sensation that hadn’t plagued them since their audition with Tauriel. Exhaling slowly through their mouth, Blue laid their head down on the table, just barely taking care not to faceplant in the pizza. "Oh, god... oh god, oh no, I can't do this, oh god, no no no no..." 

Almost immediately, Tauriel was rubbing their back in that perfect place again, leaning in close and whispering soothingly. “Breathe,” she said, “just breathe deep.” And like magic, the dizziness began to fade. Blue squeezed tight to Kíli’s hand, and lifted their head once again. 

“There you are.” Kíli grinned reassuringly at them. “I know you can do this, Baggins. Show everyone how cute you are when you talk about the clitoris, and they’ll all want to come see the show.” 

“Noo,” Blue groaned, burying their face in Tauriel’s shoulder. 

“Oh, come on!” Kíli said, throwing his hands up. “You’ve been doing so great in rehearsals, even group rehearsals. If me and Tauriel can do this, you can.” 

“But—it’s different for you guys!” Blue protested. They knew they sounded pathetic, but they didn’t care; Kíli never seemed to understand anything when it came to shyness. “You’re doing your monologue together, and—and most people already know you and like you. Like—everybody in here knows you.” 

Kíli scoffed. “Not _everybody—”_

“Kíli, hi!” 

Before Blue and Tauriel could even see who had greeted him, Kíli was being buried in an enthusiastic hug from a seemingly-random passerby, who was still babbling happily to him. “I thought I saw you over here, how _are_ you, man?” 

“Ellie!” Kíli was immediately absorbed in hugging and catching up; “I’m _great,_ how are _you,_ you look so _cute!”_ Blue rolled their eyes at Tauriel, who was biting her lip to suppress a laugh. 

“Come on,” Tauriel whispered, tugging at Blue’s hand. “They’ll be occupied for awhile, let’s find some dessert.” 

Blue gladly ducked away to the snack section of the Cellar. Tauriel started loading up Blue’s arms with bunches of sweets: Keeblers, raspberry popsicles, Muddy Buddies… It was remarkable how many of Blue’s favorites she remembered. “You’d better not be buttering me up; you’re helping me eat all of this,” Blue said. 

“Oh, you can count on it.” Tauriel cheerfully picked out a couple of ice cream sandwiches from the freezer and piled them on top of the load. “I take it you’re pretty uncomfortable with the advertising idea?” 

Blue scuffed their shoe and nodded slowly. “I just…can’t imagine it _not_ going badly. It’s unthinkable to me that you guys are able to do that kind of thing for the fun of it, just go up to random people and talk about vaginas, and not spend the rest of the day dwelling on it. Thinking ‘Oh, what did that person think of me, oh why oh why did I ever leave my cozy little dorm room and try to speak to people.’” 

“But you do _such_ a great job speaking to people!” Tauriel said. _“I_ love talking with you, anyway; you make life more interesting. So,” she continued, cutting off Blue’s blushing protest, “if you go up to someone in here and start telling them about the clitoris, I guarantee you, they’d be glad you started talking to them and made their life a little more interesting. It’s an adventure for everybody.” 

Blue sighed. “I mean… I see the appeal of it,” they admitted. “I wish I was the kind of person who could go up to someone they don’t know and strike up a conversation. Not just about vaginas, but about anything.” Blue leaned against the glass door of the freezer, trying to lessen the shaky feeling inside them. “I’m glad _you_ think I’m interesting, Taur, but I’m just… I’m not that kind of person.” 

Tauriel nodded. “I know. I don’t feel like I’m that kind of person either; not really. But with performing, sometimes…” She took a deep breath, reached out, and gave Blue’s arm a gentle squeeze. “You sort of…enter this other version of yourself, where anything is possible. You know?” 

Blue frowned, thinking that over. What Tauriel was describing… it sounded almost like the way Blue felt when they spent time with her and Kíli. As if they had entered another world, and all shyness just fell away. It made it easier to speak to people, to get up onstage and talk about genitalia… to do anything somewhat embarrassing without blushing or stumbling or going wiggly at the knees. Hadn’t Blue just been wondering, minutes ago, how they were managing to feel so at ease when they were out in a crowded space, surrounded by people who might be watching them? It was as if…Kíli and Tauriel brought out another version of Blue: a Blue who didn’t mind so much what others thought. A Blue who was less afraid. 

“We won’t know what happens without trying,” Tauriel smiled. With a quick tug at Blue’s hand, she started over towards the checkout. “Come on. Let’s just go buy some snacks and try out your line on Bard. He’s been ringing people up all night, I promise it won’t be the weirdest thing he’s heard today.” 

That was probably a fair assessment. Bard was the student manager of the Cellar; tall and rugged, and he rarely questioned anything. Blue had had a few casual conversations with Bard in the checkout line before, and he certainly seemed like the kind of person who had seen and heard enough weird shit that nothing really fazed him. But none of that stopped Blue’s heart from racing as they approached the cash register with Tauriel and set down all their snacks on the counter. 

“You guys are clearing me out again, huh?” Bard joked as he began scanning the pile. Blue gave a nervous laugh, hoping Tauriel would make a joke back and then she and Bard would start talking and Blue could just forget about delivering their monologue—but there was no chance of Tauriel letting that happen. 

“Hey Bard, did you know that the clitoris is the only organ in the body designed purely for pleasure?” 

_Oh, balls._ Blue looked away, hoping to find some way to duck out. Unfortunately, Kíli had already spotted them, clearly having finished catching up with his friend, and was making a beeline for the cash register. Gods, it was as if he knew what was happening; he had a spidey sense for when Blue was about to do something weird. 

Bard was blinking at Tauriel. “The what now?”

“The _clitoris,”_ Tauriel enunciated. “Possibly the greatest part of the human body. Ask me why it’s so great.” 

“Okay, sure,” Bard said. “What’s so great about the clitoris, T?” 

“Oh, Blue can tell you that!” Kíli declared, slinging an arm around their shoulders. “They were just telling me earlier.” 

Blue looked at him in a startled panic… and found themself almost laughing. The enthusiastic look on Kíli's face was so corny; combined with the forced way he had spoken as he entered the conversation, it was like he was straight out of a 90s sex ed video. “Come on, Blue,” Kíli said, his eyes dancing mischievously. “Tell Bard about the clitoris.” 

“It’s, um… it’s just this fun fact that I know,” Blue said quickly, hardly meeting Bard’s eyes. “It’s just that—um—um—”

Kíli and Tauriel both squeezed at Blue’s shoulders: _deep breath._

“The clitoris is pure in purpose,” Blue said. “It's simply a bundle of nerves. Eight thousand nerve fibers, to be precise. That’s a higher concentration of nerve fibers than is found anywhere else in the human body. Male or female. Including the fingertips, lips, and tongue.” 

Bard’s mouth dropped open, in legitimate awe. “Whoa.” 

“Right?” Tauriel said. 

Blue found themself smiling; their skipping pulse, rather than turning them to jelly, now seemed to be pushing them on ahead. With their last scrap of confidence, Blue decided to go for it, and said the last line: “And that is _twice_ the number in the penis.” 

Bard looked delighted. “Say _what?”_

“Yeah. And that is why the clitoris is awesome, my friend,” Kíli said, passing Blue’s ID card to Bard, and then swiping his knuckles over Blue’s curls, giving them a quick noogie. 

“I’m so glad I know,” Bard grinned, swiping Blue’s card and handing it back. “You guys have a great night.” 

“Oh, we will,” Tauriel said, with a knowing smile. “Oh, and by the way, come see the Vagina Monologues.” She slapped a flyer down on the countertop, blew a kiss, and headed off without another word. 

Her hand was squeezed tight to Blue’s as they headed back toward the booth. Blue couldn’t speak, only look back and forth, from Tauriel to Kíli with the hugest smile— _I did it, I can’t believe it, I did it!_

Tauriel gave a laugh, leaned down, and swept Blue up in a huge hug. “Ahh, that was awesome! I knew you could do it!” she exclaimed, swinging them back and forth. 

“And there’s more where that came from,” Kíli said, grabbing Blue from Tauriel’s arms and giving them a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on, you two. Let’s get to work.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At the end of the evening, Blue was leaving the Cellar via piggyback ride from Kíli; the two of them laughing uncontrollably as they tried to drag Tauriel away from the Cellar. Blue could hardly believe how successful—and how _fun_ —their evening of promotional monologues had been: Blue had told their Vagina Happy Fact to a total of nine people, and it had gotten easier every time. They’d started out only by reciting it to friendly classmates and acquaintances, like Bard; but before long, they were working themselves up to approach a couple of girls they had never spoken to before. With each delivery, Blue gained more confidence: _it wasn’t disastrous._ Talking to strangers, with a pre-written script about the clitoris, was even _exciting._

And Kíli and Tauriel—well, after the first few run-throughs of My Angry Vagina, they had really hit their stride. They’d started by approaching a few small groups of girls and asking, “Hey, is your vagina angry?” and riffing into their monologues from there. Then they began delivering their lines louder and louder, to the whole joint; Kíli took to pulling aside as many random passers-by as he could, and people were just sucked in. As it turned out, talking about vaginas really got people’s attention—and not in a bad way, Blue thought; they seemed eager to hear more. 

Tauriel’s rant about tampons had been the biggest hit: she spread her legs and squatted and exaggeratedly mimed the gesture of inserting a tampon, again and again. “A DRY WAD of FUCKING COTTON,” she screamed each time, “What the HELL IS THAT?” Blue’s eyes were streaming with laughter—and they weren’t the only one. Kíli was tossing flyers to people left and right, “Come to the show, come to the show!” as Tauriel raged on and on. 

In the end, Tauriel and Kíli were standing on chairs and chanting, “Vagina, motherfuckers! _Vagina, motherfuckers!”_ when Bard finally kicked them out. Tauriel hadn’t left without a fight, though; she clinging to the doorway and tossing her last handful of flyers to whoever could reach them. 

And now, still laughing, the three of them were heading back to Tauriel’s house: Blue, Tauriel, and Kíli. “You guys were awesome,” Kíli kept saying; and Tauriel kept spinning along the sidewalk and declaring, “I think that was a success!” And Blue just kept saying, over and over, “I can’t believe we did that. I can’t believe we did that. I can’t believe.” 

Being with Kíli and Tauriel, it was like entering a world where anything was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel smiled, giving Blue a quick kiss on the forehead. “Blue cuddles are _our_ favorite,” she said. Blue blinked, their brain tripping over itself as they tried to work out what exactly that might mean...
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> After the opening performance of Vagina Monologues, some feelings finally come out into the open.

“Well, I know that one is Orion’s Belt.” 

Tauriel nuzzled her head on top of Blue’s, her eyes drifting away from the sky and back towards Blue’s face. “And what’s the story with Orion?” 

“He’s, well, you know…” Blue gestured ambiguously. “He’s this guy called Orion, and he has a belt.” 

_“Very_ informative, dear friend of mine,” came Kíli’s voice from behind. Blue and Tauriel both stirred and sat up a little; Kíli was hanging halfway out Tauriel’s bedroom window, on his way to join them on the roof. “Here,” he said, brandishing a bundle of his stargazing necessities, “blankets and water all around.” 

“Perfect.” Tauriel smiled as she uncapped the thermos of water and unfurled the large blanket. Kíli crawled out onto the roof, snuggling up under the blanket on Blue’s other side; and the three of them settled back against the sloping shingles, gazing up at the clear starry sky. 

Dress rehearsals of Vagina Monologues had fairly flown past. After succeeding at the bizarre feat of performing their monologue for strangers in the Cellar, getting up on the chapel stage in front of the rest of the cast hadn’t seemed too terribly daunting to Blue. For a couple of glorious evenings, while relaxing and goofing around post-rehearsal with Tauriel and Kíli, Blue had actually dared believe that maybe they wouldn’t suffer any performance anxiety after all. 

And then tonight had arrived. Friday. Opening night of the show. 

The day had been one long upset stomach for Blue. Kíli and Tauriel, of course, had had their own stresses to deal with as well, being the directors of the show; Blue had hardly dared bother either of them for a hug or a pep talk. The two of them handled technical snags, led cast warm-ups, and got everything running smoothly, right up until the house lights went down and the packed chapel went quiet. 

Act 1 began... And Blue, sitting quietly upstage with the other Act 1 performers, was certain that their entire body was about to turn into a quivering puddle of Jell-O. 

_Oh no. I can't do this. Oh why oh why did I leave my cozy little dorm room and try out for this, why oh why..._

But when their monologue came, Blue had stood up and walked center stage and said their line, loudly and clearly… and when they had finished, declaring that the clitoris’s nerve fibers were _“twice_ the number in the penis,” the audience had _cheered._

The rest of the evening had been a dizzy blur of relief. Kíli and Tauriel’s “My Angry Vagina” was a wild hit, naturally; at one point they could barely make themselves heard over the audience’s laughter. The crowds of students and faculty were the perfect audience for the show; cheering, laughing, and joining in as cast members started inappropriate chants or made exaggerated sexual moans. And after the show, many of the cast members had come back to Tauriel’s house for celebratory drinks. 

Now, at last, the evening was winding down: the last few stragglers had departed, Tauriel’s housemates were nowhere to be seen, and Kíli, Tauriel, and Blue had come up to the roof for some cuddling and stargazing. Blue could hardly think of a more perfect way to end this day; feeling buzzed and happy under a soft blanket, between the two most beautiful people in the world. 

“Now both of you drink water and sober up,” Tauriel said, passing the water bottle to Blue. “No hangovers allowed. Though you are both more than welcome to stay overnight.” 

“Psh. I’m not even that drunk.” Kíli snuggled up to Blue’s side, gazing up at the sky. “Man, I’m so glad it’s clear tonight.” 

Tauriel nodded, with a happy sigh. “I love the stars...” She lay back on the roof, letting her arm brush against the top of Blue’s head as her fingers tangled in Kíli’s hair. Blue felt a warm little shiver go through their body as Kíli nuzzled close. 

“You know any other constellations?” Kíli asked Blue. 

Blue looked thoughtfully up at the sky. “Hmm… Can’t remember any without my astronomy book. Or astrology—no, astronomy.” Blue laughed a little, squeezing Tauriel’s hand under the blanket. “I can never keep those two straight.” 

“Astronomy, Baggins,” Kíli laughed. “Astrology’s like, your sign and shit. It’s related to the stars too, but I don’t know how.” 

“Mmm. Tell me something about astrology, Blue,” Tauriel murmured, in a playfully sultry voice. She nuzzled close and waggled her eyebrows. 

Blue snorted. “What, are you getting off on me telling you fun facts now?” 

Tauriel and Kíli both laughed; Blue could feel the pleasant vibrations running through each of their bodies, snuggled up on either side. “Hey, I’m into it,” Tauriel said. “You were really fantastic tonight, Blue.” 

“Oh, hush.” Blue covered Tauriel’s face with their hand. 

“You were!” Kíli insisted. “You were so relaxed and upbeat and adorable. Nobody could even tell you were about to piss your pants with fear.” 

Blue rolled over and started pinching Kíli everywhere they could reach. “You—jerk,” they huffed. “I was _not.”_

“Ow! Okay, okay, truce,” Kíli laughed. “Don’t break up the cuddle puddle.” 

Blue shook their head with a smile. “I would never break up the cuddle puddle,” they declared, squeezing each of them close with one arm. “Kíli and Tauriel cuddles are my favorite.” 

Tauriel smiled, giving Blue a quick kiss on the forehead. “Blue cuddles are _our_ favorite,” she said. Blue blinked, their brain tripping over itself as they tried to work out what exactly that might mean—but before anything else could be said, Tauriel picked up the water bottle and held it out to Blue. “You feeling pretty sober again, sweetheart?” 

Blue nodded, shaking off the prickles of excitement running through them. “How about you, Kíli?” they asked. 

“Eh, getting there.” Kíli took the offered bottle of water, and took another swallow. 

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “Getting there, he says. Well, while we’re getting to be sober and we’re enjoying the time together… Blue.” Blue turned their head toward her, as Tauriel propped herself up on one elbow, and laid her other hand gently on Blue’s cheek. She looked as if she was about to say something, but then got distracted, smiling fondly down at Blue and combing her fingers through their bangs. Her soft hazel eyes were reflecting the starlight, and Kíli’s gentle warm breath floated against the back of their neck as he scooted close… Blue felt their heart skip a few beats. 

“Blue, both of us just wanted you to know,” Tauriel said, “we’re so glad we’ve gotten to grow so close with you through the show.” 

Blue was fairly breathless at this admission. “I-I’m really glad too,” they whispered. “I mean—I’ve loved spending so much time with you both.” 

Tauriel’s smile deepened. “Good,” she breathed, lifting Blue’s hand and pressing a warm kiss to their palm. “I hope we can keep doing this after the show is over.”

“If you’re comfortable with it, bud,” Kíli added. Blue’s heart was all but racing as they turned to look into Kíli’s eyes. He was smiling—not his usual cocky smile, but…shyly, hopeful. Like he was asking permission to open a present. “I wouldn’t trade this for anything, you know,” he said. “Us three.” 

Blue suddenly found they were pushing themself into a half-sitting position, to better look at both Tauriel and Kíli. Their whole body was rushing with excitement, and they could barely catch their breath to echo Kíli’s words. “Us…us _three?”_

Tauriel grinned. “Yes,” she said, leaning in close and kissing Blue’s cheek. “Us three.” 

Blue felt as if their entire face had lit up to match the endless starry sky above. They hardly dared to believe it; Kíli and Tauriel—Tauriel and Kíli— 

“You’re so important to me, Blue,” Kíli said. He quietly pressed his smiling lips to Blue’s other cheek in a gentle kiss. “To both of us. You really are.” 

Blue suddenly found a shred of their voice, and the only word they could manage to squeak out was, _“Me?”_

Tauriel smiled, and kissed Blue’s forehead, right between the eyes. “Yes, _you,”_ she whispered. Her lips gently moved down, to press gentle kisses to the bridge of Blue’s nose; to their cheeks. Kíli had gently wrapped his arms around them from behind, pressing his cheek against Blue’s neck and watching, enchanted, as Tauriel showered Blue’s face with kisses. “You bring so much positivity where you go,” he sighed in Blue’s ear. “So much…courage in your every step.” 

“You’re very delightful to be around,” Tauriel agreed quietly. She pressed another kiss to Blue’s cheek, migrating closer to their mouth. 

Blue felt about ready to protest that _no,_ they weren’t any of those things they were saying, Kíli and Tauriel had to be mistaken about _something_ here—but then Tauriel’s lips met Blue’s, and Blue forgot everything else. There was nothing—nothing but the sweet softness of Tauriel’s lips, and her hands slowly stroking down Blue’s body, feeling the heartbeat rushing under their skin. Nothing but the warmth of Kíli’s body, pressed against Blue’s back; the touch of his lips against Blue’s hair as he began make his way down their neck. Blue was kissing back—first kissing Tauriel, trying to drink her in, but then turning the other way and trying desperately to reach Kíli’s lips, get another taste of him as they’d secretly wanted for _months._ He tasted almost like they remembered; a little hint of whiskey. 

“Oh, god,” Blue breathed between kisses. They turned back toward Tauriel again, searching for her mouth. “Oh, god, you— _both_ of you…” 

“Mmm.” Tauriel was so beautiful; the little hums behind her kisses... 

“I,” Blue whispered, as Tauriel’s lips wandered up one side of their face. Blue half-turned to face Kíli; he was holding their hand to his cheek, brushing it over his stubble. Blue felt almost dizzy—but a good dizzy, this time. It was still cold enough that their breath made puffs of fog in the air, but under the blanket, touching and kissing Kíli and Tauriel—Blue felt warm all over. 

“Have you,” Blue began, breaking away, still breathless. “I mean—have you both… _known_ how I feel about you? About—about both of you?” 

Tauriel smirked and nuzzled her head against Blue. “In a word, _yes.”_

“We were experimenting a little,” Kíli explained, giving Blue’s hand a quick kiss. “You know, testing your reactions.” 

“Because we both obviously liked you, too,” Tauriel added, her eyes glinting a little. 

Blue could only blink mutely at the two of them for a second, before bursting out laughing. “Oh, _obviously!”_ Blue said, and they leaned in to give Tauriel, and then Kíli, each another kiss. And the three of them began to get lost, once more, in each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Poor Blue was so oblivious, and Tauriel and Kíli weren't sure when to tell them...  
> Also, the next chapter is going to be several thousand words of pure smut, fyi. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh,” Kíli whispered, breathless; and if Blue could have made a sound, they would have echoed him. Kíli was all but shaking, like he could hardly stand not to move, not to join in touching Blue’s pussy. 
> 
> “Self control, darling,” Tauriel reminded him softly. Her hands made their way between Blue’s thighs, gently guiding their legs open. “Don’t forget to tell me how this feels, now. I want to hear your voice.”
> 
> ~~~
> 
> They've all been wanting each other for so long, and now Blue can finally get to know Kíli and Tauriel's pussies as intimately as they want to.

Blue didn’t know how long they all stayed there on the rooftop, making out. Ten minutes, twenty, forty—there was no knowing anymore. All Blue could think of was Kíli and Tauriel, Tauriel and Kíli… and, occasionally, _Oh gods, am I even any good at this?_

It was great, it was magical, but… Blue had never exactly _done_ a lot of kissing before. And suddenly here they were, kissing _two_ people, the two most beautiful people in the world. With every delicious move beneath the blanket, Blue was desperately trying not to overthink their performance. 

And in the end, they couldn’t think. There were too many lips and hands to keep track of, too many skipping heartbeats. Too much love swelling inside Blue, desperate to come out through kisses and squeezes and tight embraces, even occasional moans. Too much beauty in Tauriel’s voice, the soft swoop of her neck; too much deliciousness in Kíli’s lower lip, in his perfect teeth when Blue slipped their tongue inside... It was all too much, and yet Blue kept wanting more. 

_“Oh,”_ Kíli moaned suddenly, burying his face against Tauriel’s shoulder. Blue had just found a lovely spot on his neck to suck, and Tauriel had one hand in Blue’s hair, guiding them gently and firmly; her other hand, stroking teasingly up the inside of Kíli’s thigh. Kíli made a choked sound, clearly trying to stay quiet, and failing. “Oh, _my—”_

“Mm, I believe that’s our cue.” Tauriel grinned, patted Kíli’s leg and tugged Blue to their feet. “Come on, you two, inside.” 

“Yeah,” Kíli gave a sheepish laugh. “Let’s not get arrested for disturbing the peace.” 

Blue would normally have had another wisecrack to contribute as well, but their mouth suddenly felt so strange without someone kissing it; they could only laugh a little, feeling suddenly desperate to get inside. Desperate for more warmth. 

Blue watched Tauriel slip feet-first through the window, and then followed clumsily, trying to carry the blanket with them. Thankfully, Tauriel was waiting just inside the window, smiling and giving Blue a little peck as they slid through; and then Kíli was following, seeming unable to keep his hands off Blue’s body. His fingers were running up and down their sides and back and through their hair, guiding their head back toward him for a long kiss. 

Kissing Kíli… it positively electrified the room. Everything was sound and sensation; the chilly breeze racing across Blue’s arms, the moans in Kíli’s throat—which Blue now found themself echoing, the surprised and elated noises escaping from their mouth beyond their control. The sound only made Kíli hold tighter, kiss deeper; and Blue was breathless. They could drown in this very room and still be unable to stop smiling, unable to stop reaching for Kíli’s mouth. 

When the two of them at last broke apart, Tauriel had her hand in Blue’s, offering a gentle squeeze. In her other arm, Blue realized with an excited jolt, Tauriel had a heap of supplies out: a bottle of lubricant, the Hitachi magic wand, and a double-ended dildo, which she was setting out on the bed.“You comfortable to play with some toys tonight?” she asked, drawing Blue close and peering into their eyes. 

Blue nodded eagerly, trying to find their voice. “I—yes, yes please.” 

Kíli laughed a little, squeezing Blue from behind. “So polite,” he said, and then he was kissing them again, his smiling lips traveling passionately down their face, toward their mouth once more. 

Tauriel took his face in one hand. “Slow, babe,” she reminded him, and Kíli nodded, obeying her almost immediately. Blue felt warmth rush through their body as Kíli looked worshipfully into Tauriel’s eyes, and then nuzzled his head against Blue’s shoulder. 

“We don’t want to do anything you don’t want, sweetie,” Tauriel said, with a squeeze to Blue’s arm. “If we’re doing anything you don’t like, just say and we’ll stop. And if you’d rather just watch the two of us, that’s okay too,” she added, a little teasingly. 

After a second, Blue realized what she was referring to, and burst into a laugh. They’d strangely stopped feeling embarrassed about that incident in the chapel… and about their blossoming romantic-sexual feelings for the two of them. There was no need to be nervous or embarrassed about that, not now. This was just Kíli and Tauriel, after all. This was comfortable. This was… home. 

“As—great as that was, watching you,” Blue said, “I really wanna participate this time around.” 

Kíli lit up, pressing a kiss to Blue’s cheek. “I’m so freaking excited,” he whispered. His hands were at the bottom of Blue’s shirt, already starting to lift it a little before he stopped himself suddenly. “Is this okay?” he asked, looking into their eyes, and god help them, Blue was growing weak in the knees and flushing with joy, because he looked so hopeful—like this was all he’d ever dreamed of; and Tauriel there, squeezing Blue’s hand and looking so excited, like all _she_ wanted was to make Blue feel good, even for just a moment. How on earth had someone like Blue gotten so lucky?

 _“Yes,”_ Blue whispered. 

The shirt came off over Blue’s head. And then off came Kíli’s; and next he was undoing his pants. Tauriel, with an approving smile, settled down on the bed to watch him, and Blue suddenly wanted so desperately to be near her. She looked so beautiful, so collected and in control, and her legs had looked fantastic all night in that dress… 

Blue suddenly found themself sitting on the bed next to Tauriel, leaning in to kiss her neck. Tauriel hummed appreciatively, running her hand up Blue’s back… until Blue’s fingers began to stroke the gorgeous bare skin of her thigh. That was when Tauriel stilled Blue’s hand in her own, gently but firmly. “Ah-ah. Ask before touching, please.” 

Blue’s heart immediately sank—oh god, they’d ruined everything, hadn’t they? Tauriel was angry, Blue had gone too far, they’d done something wrong before anything had really got started… 

“I’m sorry,” Blue babbled. “S-sorry Tauriel, I-I really don’t know what to do…” 

Tauriel looked alarmed for a moment, and then was quick to reassure. “Oh, sweetheart, no. I’m not upset, don’t worry,” she soothed, stroking Blue’s hair. “I just really like it when people ask my permission, and do what I say.” She gave a sheepish little smirk then and admitted, “Actually, soon you’ll find out… I kind of get off on it.” 

Kíli gave a little snort, causing Blue to glance up at him; they were delighted to see that he was now naked, and had the double-ended dildo in one hand. _“Kind of,_ she says!” Kíli laughed, crawling up on the bed to join them. _“Kind of_ gets off on it? She _revels_ in it. She lives for it.” 

“Well.” Tauriel rolled her eyes, and laughed. “I can’t deny it. And that’s enough from you, mister.” Before Kíli could settle down, she gave a sharp swat to his naked ass. 

“Hey!” Kíli protested, covering himself. Still, he was grinning, and Blue grinned back. If the chapel incident was any indication, Kíli loved it when Tauriel took charge, just as much as Tauriel loved to be obeyed. 

“Hmmm.” Tauriel hummed contentedly as she settled back against the pillows, pulling Blue up against her. “Kíli, let’s focus on getting Blue to make some of those noises again, shall we?” 

Kíli nodded eagerly; he was kneeling between Tauriel’s feet on the mattress, facing the two of them. “Yes, ma’am,” he whispered. “Please.” 

“How does that sound, darling?” Tauriel breathed, stroking one hand through Blue’s curls. “Wanna show us what pretty noises you can make? I know Kíli was just about going wild from them a minute ago.” 

Blue couldn’t speak; they could only nod. Tauriel wrapped her arms tightly around Blue, and commanded, quietly: “Kíli.” 

Kíli didn’t need any more encouragement than that. In an instant, he was upon Blue; drawing them close, passionately kissing, nipping their ear, then swooping downwards; kissing and biting gently at their breasts, where the skin peeked out from their sports bra. Blue was lost; his hands and mouth were everywhere, neck, breast, hair, back, face, lips—and while locked tightly in Tauriel’s embrace, Blue could barely move to touch him back. They could only _feel._

“Mmm—” Blue began, trying desperately to form a coherent question. “Sorry, how do I—um—” 

Kíli slowed his movements, lifting his eyes to Blue’s. 

“What, sweetheart?” Tauriel encouraged; her voice was calm and soothing in Blue’s ear. 

Blue gulped, forcing their racing mind to slow down. Lying here in Tauriel’s arms, gently pinned down, felt oddly _safe…_ yet strange somehow, like they were supposed to be moving more, returning more of Kíli’s delicious touches. 

“H-how do you want me right now?” Blue asked. 

Tauriel smiled and kissed their forehead. “You’re perfect the way you are, Blue. You just lie still, focus on feeling.” 

Blue nodded, and relaxed against her with a sigh. Immediately, Kíli dove in against Blue’s neck again, his hips sinking down and back up as he began to bite and suck once more. Blue fought back a moan. 

“Just feel how this feels,” Tauriel continued, squeezing Blue’s arm reassuringly. “Let us worry about everything. We will tell you what to do, what position to take. Well, mostly me,” she added, as an afterthought. “I’ll probably be the one telling you what to do. Kíli will be busy.” 

Blue laughed; from the tickle of Kíli’s hair (which was up against their breasts again) or from Tauriel’s frank summation of their roles, or maybe some combination of both. Tauriel smiled, and drew Blue’s mouth close in a kiss. 

“Kíli can keep himself pretty occupied,” she said. “He gets a little, mmm… single minded.” 

Blue shivered as Kíli’s breath ghosted across the back of their neck; he had curled himself up behind them now, one warm hand rubbing up Blue’s back, the other traveling across the curve of their breast. Nestled here between the two of them, there were so many touches on Blue’s skin, in their hair; so much to _feel,_ and yet they were hungry for more. 

“Mmm, Kíli’s enjoying himself, exploring your body…” Tauriel breathed, squeezing Blue’s hand against her chest. “You know he’ll do exactly what I tell him to do to you. Because you’re _ours.”_

And then Blue was diving in and kissing her again; it must have been clumsy, they were trying to untangle their hand from hers to touch her face, to pull her close—but they didn’t care, they just wanted to _taste_ her… and oh, Kíli’s hands were everywhere now; sliding under their bra to rub between their shoulderblade, growing teasingly closer to the side of their breast… reaching inside their pajama pants to squeeze at their ass… his teeth sinking into their neck, as Tauriel’s nipped with a playful force into Blue’s lower lip… 

_“Oh,”_ Blue gasped, as Tauriel drew away again. _“Oh,_ my—you guys…” 

“Does this feel good?” Tauriel asked, her hands traveling down Blue’s tummy, slipping inside the front of their pajama pants. Blue’s heart skipped a beat, and Kíli moaned just watching. 

“Yes,” Blue whispered. 

“You uncomfortable anywhere?” 

“No.” 

Tauriel grinned, and then her fingers lightly danced across Blue’s underwear, just between their legs. Blue gasped, and found their hips rising forward, desperate for more touch, oh, anything—she was right there, her hands inside their pants, just one thin layer of cotton between Tauriel’s fingers and Blue’s _oh!_

Before her fingers even made one full swipe across the lips of their pussy, Blue gave a little cry, and Tauriel lifted her hand. Kíli squeezed tighter around Blue’s waist, exhaling in frustration. 

“Oh, so desperate, both of you.” Tauriel shook her head with a smile, removing her hand from Blue’s pants; Blue sagged back against Kíli’s chest with a groan. 

“You’re completely unfair, Taur,” Kíli grumbled. 

“Oh, be patient for five seconds, I’m just grabbing something more fun.” Tauriel pecked Blue’s forehead and Kíli’s nose, before reaching across the bed toward the pile of forgotten sex toys. Blue half sat up, excited; was she grabbing— _yes,_ she was!

“I seem to remember you enjoyed this,” Tauriel said to Blue. Her thumb pressed the button of the Hitachi, and its soft, buzzing whir filled the room. Tauriel grinned deviously. “How do you feel about a little magic wand action?” 

Blue nodded, heart hammering. “Y-yes.” 

And then the humming wand was pressed against the inside of Blue’s thigh, slowly traveling up, and up… Even through their pajama pants, the warmth of the vibrations was exhilarating, and Blue squirmed. Tauriel brought the head of the Hitachi to rest at the edge of Blue’s outer labia, and held it there, pressing inwards, and _oh…!_

Kíli began kissing Blue again, rubbing their breasts and racing his perfect teeth along their jaw; Blue scarcely noticed that they had started to grasp his hair in one fist as Tauriel eased the wand upwards, edging ever closer to Blue’s clit. 

“Now, before we go much further,” Tauriel began, keeping the Hitachi pressed and humming to Blue’s pussy, “we need to discuss some things. You both with me?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Kíli said immediately, before returning to Blue’s neck. 

Blue could barely form words; the wand felt so good against their lips, with its slow rocking motions in Tauriel’s hand… it was like she was _trying_ to keep them on edge: teasing them with each gentle movement, and then dangling the sensation just out of reach. “Yes,” Blue finally managed. 

“Good.” Tauriel stroked one hand through Blue’s hair, and lifted the wand away. Blue whimpered and flopped against Kíli, as Tauriel went on, “I know it’s hard to use your words when you’re so caught up in the moment, so caught up in feeling, Blue. But we need you to tell us how you feel, both physically and emotionally, while we’re doing this. As long as we’re touching you, I _want_ to be hearing you tell us how you feel, understand?” At Blue’s eager nod, Tauriel stroked their thigh reassuringly. “I especially need you to tell us immediately if we’re doing anything that hurts or feels uncomfortable. We’ve always got open communication here. You understand?” 

“Y-yes ma’am,” Blue whispered—they hadn’t meant for the “ma’am” to slip out, but it just happened; Tauriel’s voice was so calm and authoritative… Plus, she still had the wand in her hand, and to be honest, Blue would do anything to have that vibration back between their legs, warming and spreading the lips of their pussy… Blue shivered in anticipation. As long as Tauriel was in charge, using their manners couldn’t hurt. 

Sure enough, Tauriel smiled and leaned close, pressing the wand, once again, to their clitoris. Blue gasped—and then their mouth was seized in Kíli’s as he pulled them in close, to kiss. Blue couldn’t think. Kíli’s mouth felt so good, and the _wand,_ its buzzing warmth so infuriatingly slow in Tauriel’s hand… Blue broke from Kíli with a small cry, thrusting their hips forward, and Tauriel smiled fondly. As she turned up the vibration intensity on the wand, Kíli rubbed one reassuring hand across Blue’s chest, and the wordless communication clear: _Tauriel’s got it. She knows what you need._

When the wand returned to Blue’s pussy, it all but sent shock waves of pleasure through their body; the sensation was so intense. Tauriel had tugged down the front of Blue’s pants just enough press the wand against their clit, and now was swiping down, over the spreading lips of their vulva—and back up, at a steady rhythm; the vibration awakening arousal and wetness at first touch. 

“Tell me,” Tauriel whispered, “how does that feel?” 

“Oh,” Blue gasped, arching in Kíli’s arms, “so good, Tauriel, so—oh _gods—”_

Tauriel had found one of Blue’s sweetest, warmest spots, the place they had often enjoyed stimulating the most—just beneath the vaginal opening, where the inner labia meet. Even through their underwear, the Hitachi felt amazing there, and Blue found themself thrusting upward, like their pussy wanted to drink in the sensation through the cotton. 

Kíli ran one hand down from its place squeezing Blue’s breasts, down their stomach and over their underwear, fingers rubbing a circle just above their clitoris. Blue squeaked and wriggled, half in surprise, half at the combination of sensation—a ticklish feeling, yet so instantly arousing; it was as if they had been pricked. 

“God,” Kíli whispered, in awe. “Your body is so sensitive, bud.” 

“Mmm—!” Blue squeaked—the wand was sweeping across their vulva again, and Kíli’s fingers were rubbing, exploring, gently. Blue twisted and squirmed, burying their face in Kíli’s neck with a gasp. “It—tickles!” 

Kíli chuckled. “Oh, does it?” He pressed a kiss to Blue’s forehead, his fingers still moving at a gentle pace. “You want more, huh?” 

Blue nodded against him, and they could feel him grin. “How about we get these pants off already?” 

“Ah-ah.” Tauriel took Kíli’s hand before he could start working Blue’s pajama bottoms down. “We’re keeping it a little slower for now, baby. Remember how we talked about getting carried away?” 

Kíli sighed and looked down, like a scolded puppy. “Yeah…” 

Tauriel laughed. “Oh, look at him, Blue, he’s practically pouting.” She set the Hitachi aside and quickly replaced it with her hand, massaging between Blue’s legs. “I think Kíli needs a little exercise in patience. How abut, Kíli, you sit there and watch, and practice keeping your hands to yourself, while I get Blue undressed?” 

Kíli stuttered a little in protest, but a single look from Tauriel silenced him, and he slumped against Blue in defeat. “You’re so _mean,_ Taur,” he sighed, as he snuggled up to Blue, but took care to keep his hands close to his sides, just as Tauriel had said. 

“You’ll be singin’ a different tune later, mister,” Tauriel told him. “I guarantee it.” 

Kíli squirmed, and as Tauriel started tugging down Blue’s pajamas and underwear, he let out a whine. Blue was shivering at Tauriel’s touches, the soft graze of her fingers against their hips, then traveling down their thighs… and then Tauriel was leaning in to kiss Blue, slipping their sports bra up over their head. Blue felt exposed, a little chilly as their body was uncovered… but then warmth began to rush through them again, as Tauriel’s mouth began to work its way downwards. Spending time with each newly revealed place on Blue’s body; neck and nipple, chest and belly… until her hands were moving gently over Blue’s ass, and her mouth was pressing gentle kisses just above their pubic hair. 

_“Oh,”_ Kíli whispered, breathless; and if Blue could have made a sound, they would have echoed him. Kíli was all but shaking, like he could hardly stand not to move, not to join in touching Blue’s pussy. 

“Self control, darling,” Tauriel reminded him softly. Her hands made their way between Blue’s thighs, gently guiding their legs open. “Don’t forget to tell me how this feels, now. I want to hear your voice.” 

Blue was quivering as Tauriel leaned in, pressing slow kisses to the inside of their thighs. “Yes, ma’am,” Blue whispered, and then Tauriel was _there,_ her mouth on Blue’s lips, gently exploring, _feeling_ with her tongue. “Nnn!” Blue squeaked. 

Tauriel lifted quickly, her cheek still pressed against Blue’s leg. “Good?” 

“Yes, oh—feels… _so_ good, Tauriel, so—” Blue was babbling, unable to string enough words together; anything to make Tauriel keep going, _anything…_

“You’re so desperate for more, aren’t ya?” Kíli’s voice rustled in Blue’s ear, the warmth of his breath making them shiver. Blue nodded, thrusting their hips up toward Tauriel, _oh please, oh please…_

“What do you think, Kíli?” Tauriel whispered, teasingly, between gentle kisses to Blue’s outer labia. “Should I let ‘em have a little more?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Kíli said, rubbing Blue’s back, and they could _hear_ his satisfied smirk. “You usually make _me_ beg for it, at least a little.” 

“Ahh, I suppose you’re right.” Tauriel laid one hand over Blue’s pussy and looked up at them, with that same calm and authoritative smile that could drive Blue mad. “How nicely can you ask, sweetheart?” she asked. 

Blue felt ready to burst; if the two of them kept teasing, Blue might lose it. “Fucking— _please!”_ they cried out. 

“Ahh, there we go!” Tauriel sounded delighted—and all at once she was upon them again. Her tongue and lips spreading their warmth up through Blue’s pussy; then gently sucking at their clit… Blue moaned into Kíli’s neck. They had one hand tightly wound in the bedsheets, and the other grasping at Kíli’s hair. 

“Oh,” Blue whimpered, trying so desperately— _use your words, use your words…_ but they had no words, only feeling, only the overwhelming feeling in their pussy, in their whole body… 

“Feelssogood,” Blue whispered into Kíli’s skin. 

“Hmmm?” Kíli tipped Blue’s head up with one hand. “Tauriel can’t hear you, bud. No need to be shy.” 

“It—it feels so good,” Blue gasped, as Tauriel’s tongue dipped lower; their legs were spreading wider to let her in. _“Oh,_ please—” 

“Mmmm.” Tauriel lifted her face once again with a smile, running her fingers over the sensitive creases of Blue’s pussy, which elicited another moan. “So good, honey. I love to hear your noises; you’re doing such a good job, Blue.” 

Blue blushed, feeling more warmth rush to their pussy at the praise. Tauriel seemed to notice Blue’s reaction under her hand; their lips swelling and opening, leaking moisture. “Well, look at that,” Tauriel remarked. 

“God, you’re so wet already, Blue,” Kíli whispered. 

Tauriel gave a little chuckle. “He says, as if he’s not all slick and dripping himself.” She rubbed one finger over Blue’s lips, and Blue and Kíli shuddered in near-perfect unison. 

“Mmm,” Kíli sighed helplessly. “Taur, can I—can I touch?” 

“Who do you want to touch, babe?” Tauriel asked, her eyes glinting as she continued to work her fingers against Blue’s pussy. “Me? Blue? Yourself?” 

Kíli wiggled, his voice impatient. “Umm—any of the above?” 

Tauriel tsked sympathetically. “So desperate.” She stopped touching Blue briefly to brush the hair from Kíli’s eyes, and then set to work again, with slow and soothing upward motions. Blue was moving their hips up in the same slow rhythm, their mouth pressing again and again to Kíli’s face. Blue knew it was Tauriel’s choice whether or not Kíli got to touch, Blue was in no way in charge of granting his wishes… but just knowing how eager he was, hearing him beg so beautifully, it was no wonder Tauriel liked to hear people ask…

 _“Please,”_ Kíli whispered. 

“Who would you like to touch.” Tauriel’s voice was as steady as ever. 

“Can I touch—myself?” Kíli stammered. “Or Blue? I—I want to.” 

“Hmm. I think you’ve been good.” Tauriel eased herself up, slowly removing her fingers from the lips of Blue’s pussy. “Let’s trade places. How you doing, Blue?” 

“G-good,” Blue said, eyes widening—Kíli was moving to the edge of the bed, and Tauriel, spooning up behind them, had picked up the Hitachi once again. 

“Very good.” Tauriel kissed Blue’s forehead, then beckoned to Kíli with one finger. As he leaned down toward the two of them, she grabbed him firmly by the back of the neck. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he whispered, “please may I—”

“Shhh.” Tauriel kissed his lips to silence him. “As much as I love to hear you beg, Kíli, right now I want you to put your mouth to better use. Like, for instance, making Blue moan and squirm again.” And with that, she pulled down roughly on his head, directing his face toward Blue’s pussy. Kíli didn’t need telling twice; his mouth was immediately seeking hungrily, his tongue flicking over their clit. 

“Oh!” Blue cried out. Their head fell back against Tauriel’s shoulder; she had curled her long body around them once again, and her beautiful lips summoned Blue close for a kiss. 

“Feel good, darling?” 

“Y-yeah, it feels—oh god—” His tongue was at their opening now, starting to push rapidly inside; Blue arched with a high-pitched cry. _“Mmm!”_

“Aaaand slow it down,” Tauriel commanded gently, her hand upon Kíli’s head; and though she didn’t pull his hair this time, he did exactly as she said and slowed immediately. As soon as he eased up, Blue was desperate for him to go harder—but they were also a little relieved that Tauriel had slowed things. It had felt good to have Kíli’s tongue inside, stretching them open, but the sensation was a little overwhelming. 

Blue sighed and flopped back against the pillows, as Kíli kissed and sucked at their inner labia and Tauriel ran her hands through Blue’s hair, down their back. As much as Blue wanted to go faster, they _really_ liked being out of control, being taken for the ride…And they were certainly enjoying watching the way Tauriel would tell Kíli to do something, and Kíli would obey. They were both so beautiful, so good together…and here Blue was, tangled up in bed between the both of them, because for some reason… Kíli and Tauriel wanted them. Wanted to give them this much pleasure. 

“I— _oh!”_ Blue yelped, as Tauriel’s mouth squeezed at their breast; Kíli’s tongue was everywhere, his hands moving warmly between their thighs and over their ass. “I want to…to make both of you feel this good,” Blue managed, before Tauriel’s mouth caught theirs in a kiss. 

“You’d like that, huh?” Tauriel whispered against Blue’s cheek. “Pleasing us? Using every part of your sweet little body to make us come?” 

Blue’s heart was racing; Kíli’s head was thrusting faster as he ate them out eagerly, and Blue could hardly get their breath. “Yes, _yes_ —oh—”

Tauriel smiled calmly, pressing her lips to Blue’s forehead. “One thing at a time, darling.” She was picking up something from behind Blue on the bed—and before Blue could see what she was doing, she had squeezed some lube onto her fingers. “For now, juuust…” Tauriel’s hand moved down, down Blue’s body, onto their clit. _“Feel.”_

Blue gasped at the sudden sensation. Kíli’s mouth had moved down, to suck at the inside of their thigh—and Tauriel’s fingers were exploring deeper: the heel of her hand rubbing over that tiny bundle of nerves that Blue had come to know and love so well, the tip of her forefinger slipping inside Blue, easing them open. 

“So good, Blue,” Tauriel whispered, so low and close to Blue’s ear that even Kíli probably couldn’t hear her; and Blue felt themself grow wet, spreading open, giving incoherent moans of pleasure in the desperate hope that Tauriel would not stop. Tauriel’s fingers slid in and out gently, so warm and so graceful in Blue’s vagina, like they knew exactly where to press, where to rub, where would drive Blue wild… 

“I’d like you to take Kíli’s cock,” Tauriel whispered to Blue, pressing down gently on their clit. “Would you like that?” 

Goosebumps broke out over Blue’s body at the whisper, at the very idea—for a moment, they could only only nod helplessly, thrusting their hips up against Tauriel’s hand. At last, they found their voice: _“Yes.”_

Tauriel kissed Blue so deeply then; her fingers still edging in and out, building Blue’s arousal with every tiny stroke. Somewhere to their left, Blue was vaguely aware of Kíli easing himself up, squeezing lube onto the double-ended dildo, and then spreading his legs and pushing one end inside himself. There was no need for strapping it on, Blue realized; with one end curved up inside him, the other end became Kíli’s dick. 

As Tauriel rolled to one side, Kíli was above them, such an awed and blissful look on his face as he gazed down: at Blue, at Tauriel, at Tauriel’s hand still rubbing Blue inside. Tauriel eased her fingers out and took Kíli firmly by the cock, touching it to the opening of Blue’s pussy. 

“You want this?” Kíli asked, his voiced hushed as his eyes met theirs. 

For once, Blue was not too shy to ask for what they needed; they edged closer, allowing him in. _“Yes.”_

And then he was filling them up; everywhere was squeezing and full, so warm and slick and overwhelmingly, desperately good—at once, Blue lost all words and squeaked, _“Ohhh!”_

“How’s that feel, sweet one.” Tauriel was rubbing, slowly and gently, over Blue’s clitoris. “Tell me with words.” 

“Ohh—” Blue couldn’t think, couldn’t say with words; the feeling was everywhere, and all they wanted was more, more— _“More—_ feels so good, please, _ohh!”_

Kíli was thrusting now, moans of his own escaping as the dildo stimulated him in turn. “God, Blue, your _noises,_ god—never stop, I wanna hear you—”

Blue gave another cry as Tauriel sat up, and took hold of Kíli’s hips in one hand, controlling the rhythm of his thrusting. “Slowly now, babe,” she reminded him. Kíli was so easy to control under her hands, Blue marveled— _At one touch he does exactly what she wants…_

“Remember, we’re taking our time,” said Tauriel. “We want to make this last, all of us. Don’t we,” she added to Blue, stimulating their clit once more. 

“Aahh—!” Blue was finding it harder and harder to control the noises that just kept bubbling out; everything was too good, too big, so warm and so… “No, I—I don’t wanna go slow, I wanna come!” Blue said, in a sudden moment of coherence. 

Tauriel gave a little laugh. “You do, huh?” She picked up the Hitachi, and Blue was thrusting forward desperately—against Kíli, toward Tauriel, anything to get closer to them… 

“I can just hear it in your voice,” Tauriel went on, twirling the Hitachi teasingly around in her fingers. “How badly do you need it, darling?” 

Kíli thrusted, and Blue’s lips were so warm, full of sensation and desperate for more, desperate for that electric tingle, that buzzing— _“Oh—_ ohhh…mmm….” 

“Tell me with words, Blue,” Tauriel said, her voice so low and steady and controlled, and Blue was so helpless—all at once it all burst out. 

“I need it!” Blue sobbed. “I need it so bad, please, I—I _can’t_ —both of you, it’s so much, it feels too good, I can’t, Tauriel, _please...”_

Tauriel was beaming; she kissed Blue’s forehead. “Shhh. Very good. So very good, darling.” And then, to Blue’s delight and relief, she switched on the magic wand, and the low buzz joined the sound of Kíli’s gasps and moans. “We’ll get you there, Blue,” Tauriel promised, and pressed the head of the wand to Blue’s clit. “Kíli?” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Kíli declared happily; and then the two of them really went to town. Kíli thrusting as fast as he could, Tauriel rubbing the wand over Blue’s clit, they were stimulating Blue with all they had—and there was so much sensation, all built up over the minutes and hours and—days and weeks and _months,_ this was all Blue had wanted for so long and somehow it was _here,_ somehow Kíli and Tauriel were here and kissing them and wanting them and touching, _touching…_

Blue came within two minutes, crying out in complete ecstasy as their fingers grasped at Tauriel’s hands and Kíli’s hair. Kíli soon followed them into climax: the pressure of the double-ended dildo inside him, combined with Blue’s sounds of pleasure and Tauriel dancing the head of the magic wand over his clit—it all overcame him in a rush of pleasure; a rollicking orgasm that seemed to push all the air out of his lungs. Gasping, he flopped forward on top of Blue and Tauriel, and Blue couldn’t help but kiss him deeply as he tried to catch his breath. Tauriel, with a smile, ran her hands through Kíli’s hair, and then Blue’s, pressing gentle kisses each of their foreheads in turn. 

“Wooow,” Blue finally whispered. 

Kíli chuckled, and laid his head on their shoulder, seeming too exhausted to speak; his eyes had drifted closed, but he still had a blissful smile on his face. Tauriel scratched his hair fondly. “He’s going to konk out in a second here, just watch.” 

“I am not,” Kíli mumbled, but he certainly seemed well on his way to dreamland. Blue grinned and ran their hands over his beard, stealing a peek up at Tauriel. She was gazing happily at the two smaller ones cuddled up in her arms, as if nothing in the world had ever made her happier. 

“Thank you, Tauriel,” Blue whispered. 

“No, no,” Tauriel said, “you were amazing. And Kíli, you did such a great job making them come. My good little toy.” Her eyes glinted as Kíli gave an embarrassed little huff. 

“My pleasure,” he said modestly. 

As they all snuggled there together (and Kíli, as Tauriel had predicted, began to drift in and out of sleep), Blue wiggled close to Tauriel and kissed her cheek. Tauriel’s hand, they suddenly realized, was remarkably close to her pussy, and was stroking gently under her panties… and suddenly, Blue had never wanted to touch anything more. They brushed one hand lower, and peeked up into her eyes—flirting, teasing, hoping. 

Tauriel smiled, moving her hips up to meet Blue’s hand. “I’m so glad I got to watch you come,” she whispered. “I’m still all hot about it.” 

“Mmmm.” Blue grinned, rubbing harder. Tauriel’s panties were damp, and already Blue could smell her pussy… it smelled so _comforting,_ strangely. Like something that would be amazing to taste, to feel on your tongue. 

Blue sat up, gently eased Kíli off their shoulder (he curled into Blue’s place at Tauriel’s side with a satisfied little grumble), and scooted themself down, between Tauriel’s legs, to gaze up at her, inhale, and watch as she continued to touch herself. Tauriel still had her underwear on, but every once in awhile, as her hand moved, Blue caught a glimpse of her lips, or a curl of gingery pubic hair peeking out. Blue gazed reverently, as they’d been in the chapel: hushed and desperate to see more. 

After a long moment of being deliciously nestled there beneath her pussy, Tauriel smiled knowingly down at them. “You want something, pet?” 

Blue nodded, too awed to speak. Tauriel’s vagina was so beautiful, so magnificent, so… 

“Tell me out loud, Blue,” Tauriel said, her tone gently teasing. “Use your words.” 

“I want to taste you.” 

The words were out of Blue’s mouth before they realized it—they just _wanted_ to, so badly; the scent and shape of Tauriel’s pussy was too much to bear, and Blue needed to explore it, taste it, devote every energy to it until Tauriel was satisfied. 

Kíli had stirred and peeked up with interest at Blue’s proclamation. Tauriel, meanwhile, looked surprised—and then pleased. “Oh, you do?” she grinned. 

Blue nodded, cheeks flushing. They couldn’t help it; they just wanted to taste, needed to. Kíli gave a quiet laugh, and pressed his lips to Tauriel’s cheek. “Mmm,” he murmured. “I wanna taste you, too, Tauriel.” 

Tauriel smiled, and obliged them both; kissing Kíli on the lips as she began to ease her underwear down past her thighs. “Blue, darling,” she said, spreading her legs to welcome their tongue inside, “why don’t you show me what else your mouth can do, other than make those beautiful sounds.” 

Blue was only too happy to obey: leaning in close and tasting eagerly, and then relishing the vibrations through Tauriel’s body as she hummed and moaned. Kíli began to nip at her breast, his warm hand rubbing Blue between the shoulderblades; and Tauriel’s smooth fingers worked through Blue’s hair, gently guiding the rhythm of their movements. 

_“Oh,”_ she whispered, smiling as Blue found a warm and delicious place to taste, and Kíli squeezed closer. “Oh, gods, I could get used to this.” 

And Blue smiled into Tauriel’s vagina, knowing that they and Kíli had both been thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like visual references, here's Kíli's double-ended dildo: http://www.shevibe.com/images/products/happy-valley/display/Tango-Double-header-blk.png 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing these three, and may even do it again sometime, who knows? 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in comments! This wasn't fully beta'd and it was my first time writing real smut, soo yeah :P


End file.
